


Outsider 门外之人

by xiaomuecho



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomuecho/pseuds/xiaomuecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在一个寒冷的冬夜， Bruce Wayne没有带着三个儿子和Alfred去打击犯罪，相反的他们在庄园看了一场电影。在门外，Jason Todd站在大雪中看着快乐的一家享受着这一温馨时刻。红头罩安静的离开了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost 遗失

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Outsider](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411978) by [Kai_Maciel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Maciel/pseuds/Kai_Maciel). 



Lost 遗失

Bruce

Wayne庄园今夜满是欢声笑语。厨房和客厅的灯都亮着，巨屏因为Dick不断换频道而闪烁着。当第三位罗宾在他以前的卧室收拾行李时Damian和Tim在打嘴架，他们的声音越来越大，甚至在楼下厨房里把草莓奶昔倒进大杯子里面带微笑的Alfred Pennyworth都能听见。

Bruce靠着厨房的门偷偷看着楼梯。

“下来，你们两个。要开始了哦！”黑发男人喊道，听起来挺严厉，实际他不怎么生气。

事实上是Bruce感觉挺开心的。

也许没有普通人的那么开心，但至少他不在感觉黑暗萦绕着他了，他父母的死亡像锚一样把他拉入绝望的深渊，而愤怒则犹如他的第二层皮肤。

今夜，Dick和Tim都路过哥谭打招呼。Alfred不知怎么说服了他俩留下来吃完饭然后共度夜晚。他甚至说服他们留下来一起看电影。

Bruce第五次拿起手机选择了Jason的电话号码。最终，他放弃了，把手机又放回衣兜里。Jason也许根本就不会接电话。在争吵了十分钟后，Bruce站起身从架子上选了一张蓝光碟。Dick看到了电影的名字瞪大了眼睛。

“佐罗的面具？”最大的儿子小心的问道。

Tim大吃一惊，但Alfred笑了。Damian带着耳机跌坐在他们放在巨屏前的五张沙发上。

Bruce把光盘放到蓝光机里，摘掉了Damian的耳机，坐到了沙发上。

“你是不是要用黑白片折磨我们？”Damian问道，生气的看着他父亲。

“先看看再说，Damian，”Bruce对他生闷气的儿子说。“这部电影有很多耍剑的地方还没有特技。你会喜欢的。”

Dick手里抓着奶昔坐在Bruce旁边，始终担心这部电影会对他养父有影响。

“嗯……Bruce，你确定你会想看？”Dick问道。

Bruce点点头，眼睛盯着屏幕。

“这也许是我这辈子最糟糕的一天，Dick，但是直到Chilly从阴影中走出，这是我这辈子最好的一天，”Bruce慢慢解释道。“我和我的父母也并不是经常可以在一起的。这一整天都很特别。回头看来，这部电影不只是过去时光的终结，也是一个开始…一条新的道路…新的途径的开始…所以再次看这部电影也挺好的…”

Bruce最终按下了播放键笑着靠在舒服的沙发上。“……和整个家族一起。”

Jason

哥谭市永远不会是下学时就安静的城市。如果真的要说会发生什么变化，严寒会让人们因为想要活过又一天以及冷天而更加生气喧嚣。即将到来的暴风雪没有减弱他们好战的态度。

Jason Todd骑着他的摩托车在冻冰的马路上飞速超过了一排车，还成功没撞车。就算他在外套下面穿上了制服，风雪打在他身上还是很冷。他真应该开辆车。

开过大桥后，Jason转向了一条空空的街道直奔Wayne庄园。

他本没想出现，但Roy从绿箭那儿接到了一个意外的请求，要他这周末去星城帮他办个案子。就算他的搭档又是呻吟又是抱怨Oliver Queen有多不能忍受，Jason知道Roy心里暗暗的因为他的前任导师想要陪他而开心。

“你自己呆着行吗，JayBird？”Roy一边打包一边问道，还带了几个Jason估计他想给绿箭看的新发明。

“我没事，Harper。终于能有点安静祥和的日子了，”Jason偷笑道，一只袜子冲他的红脑袋扔过来。“不管怎么样我还有工作要做。蝙蝠们想要我调查一个卖枪给哥谭黑道老大的武器供应商。我们在保加利亚和希腊见了他的好闺蜜们。”

“啊！超熟悉，”军火库回答道。“你要去哥谭吗，那么？”

“不要，我把数据邮件发送给他。”

Roy冲他皱眉。“你应该亲自去把数据送给他，Jason。回家的感觉真的很好。”

Jason靠着门抱着手臂。

“我离开是有原因的，Roy。”

“我们总是回来也是有原因的哦。”

“哥谭就跟个地狱口似的又不是我的错，”Jason耸耸肩。“另外，每次我们去那儿都是打人或者有事儿。我不交流感情。”

Roy站起身直面他的朋友。很难想象他比Jason大两岁。但又一次的，所有蝙蝠家的孩子的心理年龄都增长得非常快，这样才能跟蝙蝠侠这样的人一起工作。

“你应该去，Jason。去跟蝙蝠侠打个招呼，送数据是个好的借口。谁会知道呢？老蝙蝠这一次可能不会那么暴躁了。”

因此，在最后，Jason拿着有着军火贩子的资料的U盘，买了一张直飞哥谭的飞机票，从他的藏匿点开了一辆摩托车投身而入暴风雪中直奔Bruce。

Roy说对了一件事。他会亲自给蝙蝠侠资料，所以这不是私人拜访。

Jason终于把摩托车开到了庄园的大铁门前，他慢慢地走向报警器。跟往常一样，他自己黑进系统打开了大门。Bruce还没有更新安保系统让Jason自由出入，这意味着Jason总是得让他的前任导师知道他得自己强行进入。

有趣的是，他能够自由进出蝙蝠洞，这地方的安保可是比五角大楼都要强。不过，在Jason死后Bruce从来没有改变安保协议让Jason进入韦恩庄园，就算是红头罩停止对抗蝙蝠侠他也没有更改。

大约一年前，Jason绝对不会想要亲自把数据送到庄园里来。他被复仇蒙蔽了双眼，制定一个又一个计划搞掉蝙蝠侠和他的盟友。但是，如果他实话实说，他绝对没法杀掉蝙蝠侠。

不管他有多生气，不管他有多恨他，那是Bruce啊。他不可能杀掉Bruce。离开哥谭是他做过的最好的决定。池子带给他的怒火让他变成了一个他自己都认不出来的人，哥谭满是笑着的小丑，悲伤和拒绝的差劲回忆。

Jason还记得因为严重的败血症在布鲁德海文的医院度过了两个月后回到哥谭的日子。他回到一个空空荡荡的公寓，仍然虚弱又衰弱，几乎没法自己洗澡做饭。他在医院度过了十八岁，但他的生日是自己在ICU上度过的。他可以简单地割腕然后死掉，因为他知道他的尸体可能要几天甚至几周后才会被发现。

他知道他在哥谭的存在没什么用，他与蝙蝠侠的争斗只会给他自己带来悲伤。因此，他放弃了这场无望之战，拿起属于自己的东西走掉了。

事情现在好多了。费了点功夫，但他现在与其与蝙蝠侠和整个家族作对，已经开始和他们并肩作战了。其他的罗宾都信任他，特别是他的替代者，挺让人惊讶的。他又是罗宾的一员了，家庭的一员。Dick也开始叫他兄弟。

Jason脱下红头罩，夹在胳膊下面，冷空气几乎冻掉他的鼻子和脸颊。当他的靴子踩上白雪，年轻人看见了客厅窗户传来的灯光。他看了看手机，已经九点三十了。幸运的是，他在Bruce去巡逻前来了。

Jason一踏进庄园，就为他接下来要做什么说什么做准备。当然了，Bruce和Alfred肯定会因为他这么晚来而惊讶，Damian也许不会太开心。不管怎么说，他都要按响门铃面对了。

Alfred，总是那么温暖，一定会欢迎他回到庄园给他做晚餐。Jason承认，拒绝Alfred的厨艺他就是疯了。

他在脑海里描绘着Bruce一本正经的脸，问他为什么来。U盘就派上用场了。他们可以等会儿再看，Jason会先吃Alfred做的美味。吃掉Alfred做的饭菜后一切都会好起来，就连小恶魔现在都是罗宾了。当蝙蝠侠和罗宾去巡逻后，红头罩会提供帮助，虽然他还是不能啥那些恶棍。

他们都知道。

Jason在按响门铃前听到了笑声。不是什么别人的，是Dick Grayson又大又开心的笑声。

慢慢的，Jason从大门前走向笑声和开心的声音处。他站在窗前看着屋里开心的一家在观看一部很老的黑白电影，他认出那是佐罗的面具，是Bruce和他被枪杀的父母去电影院看的那部。

所有的罗宾都在，互相说着话，欢笑着，指着屏幕喝着看起来是奶昔的东西。Alfred一只手放在Tim的肩头因为Dick说的话而笑着，当Damian一手向上手臂顶了顶他的父亲。Bruce转向Damian温暖的笑着对他说了什么。

雪落满了Jason的兜帽。雪花落在他的脸上融化着，他站在窗前一动不动。

他蠢透了。

慢慢的，年轻人转过身走向大门和他的摩托车。他知道运动传感器和庄园的监控录像捕捉到了他的出现。如果Bruce今夜不检查的话，他就会明早才知道Jason来过他的花园。那时候，他这个门外人（outsider）早已远走。

他可以敲门然后进来，强行出席。那么他就会看见他们的笑容是怎么在他进入屋子那一刻消失的，然后毁了他们这开心的一夜。接下来说的话都会是因为没有叫他的罪恶感和遗憾驱动的，不过大多是因为被他们家的害群之马发现他们一家的欢乐时光。

哦，Todd。你什么时候才能学乖点？

Jason现在应该找准自己的位置了。当蝙蝠侠需要士兵时他会叫他去战斗，这就是为什么他能进蝙蝠洞，然而他没法进庄园。

蝙蝠洞是为了任务存在，庄园是为了家人存在，Jason绝不会成为家人，绝不是其他罗宾那样的。

他不是被邀请吃晚饭，看电影共度假日的罗宾。他不是Bruce想要纪念于家族合影的罗宾。

不。他是不稳定，危险而且脆弱的罗宾。他是有一套制服和空棺纪念的罗宾。他总是一个失败，应该远离的罗宾，除非蝙蝠侠需要他来战斗不然一旦离开视线他就会被遗忘。

这就是他对蝙蝠侠的价值，他一直以来多傻啊，觉得自己是有份量的。

Jason最后回头看了一眼窗户，带上了头盔，骑上了摩托车。

他受够了，太多的门在他的面前关上，他早就应该知道。他不是他们的一员，Bruce也不是他的父亲，他现在已经是一个不需要父亲的成年男人了。

他的内心一阵刺痛，Jason离开了。他没有流泪。

Bruce

当电影结束屏幕变黑，Damian已经在椅子上睡着了。Dick站起身要抱起他，但Bruce制止了他自己抱起小男孩儿放回床上。

关上门后，Bruce看着Dick和Tim走回他们以前的卧室，双颊通红眼含困意。

“你今晚要巡逻吗，老大？”Dick问道。“因为，我们不介意要帮忙。就跟以前一样。”

Bruce考虑了一下，还是摇了摇头。“今晚不巡逻了。休息一晚上也没有关系。”

Tim偷偷笑了。“蝙蝠侠要休息一晚上？可能吗？”

“你是谁？你对我们的Bruce干了些啥？”Dick也调侃道。

“去睡觉，”男人说道，一边走向楼梯。“趁这机会休息一下。”

他听见男孩儿们边说边笑着走回他们的卧室。要不是Alfred满是警惕的站在走廊上他也会这样的。

“打扰了，老爷。看来今晚花园的运动传感器发现了什么，”老管家说道。“你要看一看吗？”

“只有传感器？”Bruce已经向电脑走去回放监控录像。“可是没有侵入。”

“很明显，有人黑了保安系统打开了大门。大概在……”Alfred又看了一次电脑的显示屏。“……晚上，9:32.”

Bruce安静的看着监控录像。很显然，在大约九点半的时候，一台摩托车停在了庄园门口，一个很熟悉的身影走向了电子锁然后打开了大门。当Jason Todd拿下头盔步入主道上时Bruce屏住了呼吸。

Bruce和Alfred看着Jason注意到了从客厅窗户传来的灯光和声响。Bruce的胃沉了一下，男孩儿在大雪中站在窗前，眼看着一家人过得开心。74秒钟后，Jason转过身离开了庄园，快速的离开了，径直消失在深沉寒冷的深夜里。

“哦天啊……”Alfred忧伤的低语道。

Bruce回放录像暂停，播放电影时带来的唯一的光源的昏暗的光线映出了Jason不自然的一片空白的脸。可是，他的双眼，却过于明亮了。（注：眼泪的反光）

“我猜你不知道他要来，Bruce老爷，”Alfred小心的问道，满面悲伤的直直看着屏幕上Jason的面庞。

“不，我不知道。”

Bruce想起来那五次他差点就要打给Jason，但还是没有拨出去，告诉自己红头罩现在可能在全世界不知道哪个地方瞎转也绝对不会专程为了看一场电影就跑回哥谭，而且Jason也不会接电话或者他可能会干脆的就是一口回绝。

他不知道Jason就在哥谭，甚至来了庄园。再一次的，他按了播放键看着第二个罗宾转身离开了。

“你为什么不进来呢？”Bruce问着这段无声录像。“你为什么要离开？”

“那是Jason吗？”

两个男人转过身看见Tim穿着睡衣站在门旁。16岁的男孩儿看向电脑屏幕靠近着想要看的清楚一点。几秒钟后，Dick也出现了。

“怎么了？”年纪最大的罗宾问道。

“Jason来过，”Bruce说道，Tim按了下回放键和Dick一起看着录像。

“今晚。”

Dick大声的叹了口气，Tim抿紧着嘴唇。

“你没叫他来庄园？”Dick问他的前任导师。

“没。我不知道他在哥谭，”Bruce解释道。

Dick皱眉。“你打电话给他了吗？”

“没。”

Dick深吸了一口气又看向屏幕。Tim，则走向门口。

“只过了两个小时。他可能还在城市里，”Tim说道。“我去跟他谈。”

“等等！Tim！我和你一起去，”Dick说道，但是年轻的男孩儿摇了摇头。

“不。我自己去。你如果出现，只会变成一场架打。”

Dick皱眉。“Tim，你不应该自己去。如果Jason生气了……”

“怎样？你觉得他会为了发泄就揍我？”Tim走进年长男孩儿问道，眼光严厉甚至带着挑衅。“他不会的。我了解他。我可能是咱们几个里最了解他的了。你知道他变了，你知道吗？”

Bruce安静的看着Tim和Dick，不知道他到底应该站在哪一边。

当他深陷于与达克赛德的战争时，在他的缺席中发生了很多事。Dick接过了蝙蝠侠的角色而Damian代替了Tim成为他的罗宾。不仅如此，Jason的疯狂到达了一个巅峰，让Dick不得不把他送进了阿卡姆精神病院，他们都知道Jason永远不会原谅他这么干。

当Bruce再次成为蝙蝠侠，红头罩越狱了。Jason的愤怒和憎恶仍然熊熊燃烧着，但他开始没那么残忍了，就好像他失去了信念一般。在失踪了几个月之后，Jason给Alfred寄了一封信，告诉他，他为了大家好离开了哥谭，不会回来了。

‘告诉蝙蝠侠他赢了’在那封短短的信上他的最后一句话写着。

Bruce想要紧抓那封信，找到Jason晃醒他，让他明白这跟输赢没关，没有人赢了。他想要告诉Jason他不需要离开。相反的，Bruce留下了那封信什么都没说，只在私底下悄悄的在全球寻找着Jason。然而，红头罩被他训练的太好了，知道如何隐藏踪迹，就算和星火还有Roy Harper在一起也干得很好。正义联盟想要阻止他们，抓住他们，可是蝙蝠侠强加干涉为他们做担保，为了Jason。毕竟，这是他唯一能做的保护他的事情。

他不知道Tim在他离开哥谭后是怎么和Jason接触的。当他们终于发现红头罩回到哥谭后，蝙蝠侠突然发现他和曾经嫉妒甚至几欲杀掉的红罗宾并肩作战。

Dick的手指捏了捏鼻梁。“我知道，Tim。我们和Jason出过几次任务。我知道他变了。我信任他。我们都信任他。”

“哼。我可没这么说，Grayson。”

他们都盯着门口。Damian靠着门框，看着Dick和Tim。

“Damian少爷，您应该睡觉了。”

“你们吵醒我了，Pennyworth，”Damian冷冷的说。“Todd又一次毁了每个人的夜晚。”

“Damian，”Bruce严厉地说，不过只是激怒了他最小的儿子。

“这是事实，父亲。我们度过了一个完美的……可以接受的夜晚，直到Todd出现然后让我们深陷他戏剧性的人生，再一次。”

Bruce看见Tim紧握住双拳。

“你能不能就这么一次别做个混蛋，Damian？”Tim问道。“Jason没有做任何事情。他来了，看见我们在一起就离开了。这就是全家福事件重演。如果你被排除在外你会怎么想？”

“我不会像Todd现在这样耍脾气，”Damian嘲弄的说道，一边走向Tim。“别欺骗自己了，Drake。你之所以和Todd在一起只是因为Grayson抛弃了你！”

“Damian那不是真的！”Dick喊道，马上转向Tim。“那不是真的，Tim。你知道，对吧？”

但Tim没有说话，他的双拳紧握直到发白。

“另外，Todd真的会相信他还能跟以前一样回来吗？他可能会是战争中的同盟，但他就是一个背叛了罗宾之名的叛徒和凶手。”

“Damian，够了！”Bruce终于站起身逼近这年轻愤怒的男孩儿。“别再这么说了！”

Damian想要冷静，但他忍不住还是怒视着他的父亲。“我只是说实话。只有我有勇气这么说。Todd早就不是我家人的一员了！”

“Damian！”Dick喊道。

“Jason少爷就跟你一样属于这个家庭，Damian少爷，”Alfred冷静的说，Damian讽刺的笑了。“他在重生后的行为确实非常让人遗憾，但他也很痛苦。他受伤了，又害怕又生气。所有人之中你最应该理解。”

Damian礼貌的盯着地面。就在Bruce以为争论结束了，十岁的男孩儿再一次说话了。

“我也被杀掉过，”男孩儿喃喃道。“但我从没犯过Todd的罪行。我没有因为我的死亡责备过任何人。”

“你的死亡很可怕，Damian，但那不一样，”Tim说道，他的声音很坚定，但他的眼神柔和了一点。“当你回来时，你还有自己的位置。你还是罗宾而Bruce……”Tim看着Bruce，悲伤但是坚决。“Bruce无所不用其极的带你回来了。”

Damian和Dick睁大眼睛看着Bruce，而Alfred则低下了头。Bruce面无表情，但他的蓝眼睛一直盯着Tim的双眼。他并不因为少年说出了真相而生气，但他真的没有准备好面对他曾经犯下的错。

Tim的话语中有着暗示。Bruce曾经尝试一切带回Damian的办法，但他没有这样对Jason。

“Timothy少爷……Bruce老爷被悲痛蒙蔽了双目，”Alfred插嘴道。“他从没有想过要伤害你……或者Jason少爷。”

“不，Alfred。不要帮我找借口，我知道我自己做了什么，”Bruce看着Tim的双眼。少年表情不变，但Bruce还是能感觉的他的受伤。“我很抱歉，Tim。我那天说过的话。”

Tim垂下双目。“我知道，Bruce。没关系。我理解。”

Bruce知道Tim没有说实话。总有些话你收不回来，总有些事情你无法后悔。

“怎么了？”Dick问道，直面他的导师。“Bruce，你做了什么？”

深发男人深吸了一口气然后面对Dick和Damian。

“Damian被杀后，我……我崩溃了，”他告诉他们。“我伤心的不能自拔。我被噩梦缠身。我唯一能想的事情只有那么多人都死而复生，为什么我十岁的儿子就死了，”Bruce看着Damian的双眼，它们又大又蓝。“我得试着带你回来。”

Dick逼近了他，他总是明亮的蓝色双眼硬的像石头。“你做了什么，Bruce？”

“我抓住了弗兰肯斯坦。我想要搞清楚他到底是怎么活过来的，”Bruce逼着自己直视着Damian满是恐惧的双眼和Dick震惊的面庞不要移开视线。

“你想要当疯狂科学家？”Dick震惊说道。“对Damian这么干？”

“我愿意做任何事情救他回来，就算那是疯狂的，”Bruce回答道。

“但是Tim阻止了我。他在我有所行动前炸掉了整个实验室。我对他说了很多糟糕的事情……”又一次，Bruce面对一动不动面无表情的Tim。“我很抱歉，Tim。我希望我可以收回那些话。我知道我没有借口，但那些话语都是因为我太悲伤。我不是那么想的。”

男孩儿点了点头，但表情还是一片空白。Bruce过后会跟他谈谈的，只有他们两个的时候。如果他忘记那一切他就是个傻瓜。

“那Jason呢？”Dick缓缓道。“你也跟他说了什么糟糕的事情吗？”

Bruce这一次移开了目光。他那时候那么确信，那么肯定他做的是正确的。如果他能让Damian回来，他眼睛都不会眨一下的可以伤害Tim和Jason的感情。他觉得那是一个很小的代价，如果他们真的爱他的话，他们就会理解并且支持他的决定。特别是死过一次的Jason。

那天在沙漠上他完全没有考虑过Jason，他唯一的想法就是Jason会知道带回Damian的方法，而他会挖出这个秘密。Jason的感觉只是附带伤害，没什么大不了的。

“在小丑用毒气破坏了他的头盔后，Jason和我……我们和解了，至少我们尝试和解，”暗夜骑士最终说道。“在他从袭击恢复前都一直呆在庄园，在一些赏金猎人袭击了Damian后我叫他和我一起走。”

Dick眯起了眼睛，Damian安静的倾听着。

“事实上，那只是带他回埃塞俄比亚的借口，”当Damian说道时，Dick睁大了眼睛。“从山谷。”

他们不需要再听了。他们都知道蝙蝠侠带着Jason回去他死掉的地方是什么用意了。

“不……上帝啊，Bruce。别，”Dick摇了摇头握紧拳头。“你想要他回忆自己的死亡。你怎么能这么做？你明知道那会让他多痛苦。你明知道他有多想要忘记那一天。”

“因为我想要带回Damian，Dick！”Bruce厉声说道，转向了他。“我当时脑子里全是Jason知道怎么回事。我想要看着Damian长大！我想要回我儿子！”

Bruce的话让Dick无比震惊。最大的罗宾盯着他，眼中全无怜悯。

“所以你把Jason扔了回去，就在他以为自己又一次成为了家人的时候，”Dick的声音就像外面的雪一样冷。“你基本上就是告诉他他不是你的孩子，他一点都不重要。”

Bruce转过头就像被扇了一巴掌。“那不是真的！我从没那么说过！”

“你不需要说出口，这才是最糟糕的，Bruce。你利用他。”Dick生气地指向电脑屏幕。“难怪他总感觉自己是个局外人（outsider）。”

“他知道自己是家庭的一员！他知道！”Bruce咆哮道，就好像他想要说服自己。“他知道他能够回家。”

“如果他知道，他就不会离开了，”Dick慢慢的说道。“你上一次打电话给他或者叫他来庄园是什么时候？每一次你打给他，都是为了任务。你对待他就像对待一个士兵。”

“不是这样的！”

“父亲……”

在Damian柔软的声音中，他们的争吵戛然而止。Bruce看着他的儿子，他那双年轻的眼睛定定的看着屏幕上Jason空白的面庞。

“父亲……您背叛了Todd。”

Bruce张了张嘴，却发不出声音。他可以否定Dick的指控，但Damian的温和话语让他无言。

他仍然记得，当Jason意识到Bruce带他回到他被殴打然后杀掉的地方时的表情，他眼中的微光熄灭，脸色阴郁的看着那辆老爷车。

“你骗我。这根本跟拿下雇佣兵无关。你想带我回来……世界上最可怕的地方……就在我差点要相信你那些信任和信念的废话……”

Bruce再次看向屏幕里站在大雪中的男孩儿他知道自己又一次辜负了Jason。他每一步都走错了。他说的每一句话都让Jason越走越远，根本没有让他意识到Jason对自己的重要性。

他想要Jason回家。真的想要，自从他发现红色头盔下的真面目。问题是Bruce根本不知道怎么让他知道，每一次他的尝试都终结于争吵，怨气，罪恶感和盘旋于他们彼此之间如乌云的小丑的笑声。

所以什么都不说希望Jason自己能回家就简单多了。他以为如果他让Jason明白自己信任和他一起战斗对Jason来说就够了。

但这不够。

“我去找他，”Bruce最终说道。

“我和你一起去，”Dick说道，但Bruce制止了他。

“不。这是Jason和我之间的事情。是时候让我们好好聊聊了，”Bruce看向他的儿子们，他们犹豫着。“拜托了（please）。”

Dick两手分别放在Tim和Damian的肩膀上。“告诉Jay我们等着他。”

Bruce点点头走向蝙蝠洞的门口。几分钟后，蝙蝠车驶入哥谭茫茫的街道上。

Chapter End Notes  
所以这就是第一章。我希望你们喜欢它。在下一章，Bruce和Jason会谈话。Tim和Jason的情节来自漫画。Bruce想要分解弗兰肯斯坦来自蝙蝠侠与红头罩第19期。Bruce和Jason取自红头罩和法外者第17和18期。然后Bruce带着Jason去埃塞俄比亚在蝙蝠侠与红头罩第20期。  
请告诉我你们的想法。  
感谢阅读！


	2. Searching寻找

Searching寻找

Jason

Pauli简餐又满了，特别是现在这样的假日。  
这家餐馆坐落在哥谭市的市中心一条美丽的大道上，经过了这座城市的多灾多难也没有一点损失。食物便宜又好吃，员工态度好，干净卫生（环境和背景都是）。Jason觉得这件事就是哥谭一宝。  
他坐在角落，吃着晚餐听着其他人的谈话。渐渐地，他凝视着入口处的圣诞树。  
当他还是个小孩子，圣诞节对于todd一家来说可不是什么开心时刻。那时他父亲还在，这就意味着父母间有很多的酒精和争吵，然后willis就会旋风一样刮出房子去找他那些狐朋狗友，而Jason努力安抚他浑身淤青又醉醺醺的母亲。很小的时候他就已学会忽视自己身上的淤青和伤痕，咽下眼泪，他早已明白没有人会来想着安慰他，因为他要安慰他的母亲。  
他会和母亲一起躺在床上，抚摸着她草莓色的头发，软软的亲她脸颊上的眼泪，低语着他爱她会一辈子照顾她。  
然后Willis就被逮捕，在监狱中被杀，一切急转直下。  
当她意识到他的人生一团糟，Catherine todd每天都伴着噩梦醒来。才27岁，她就已经是一个没有工作也没有钱的寡妇，和一个喝了三瓶便宜酒，荷尔蒙还有缺乏安全套的产物，9岁小男孩儿住在一个糟糕透顶的房子里。这不是她想要的生活，然后她就逃向了毒品的甜蜜怀抱逃避一切。  
与此同时，Jason在节日里尽可能的照顾他的母亲，让他在那冻死人的房子里暖和起来，从他那些幸运点的邻居那里偷食物和衣服，和他的药头抗争，在她没有吐在厕所和水池里时清理她的呕吐物。  
在一个特别糟糕的晚上，他把一个想要让他妈妈用身体还债的变态药头用球棒揍出了他们家。  
“没事的，妈妈。没事的，”她在厕所呕吐，他一边这么说一边尽可能抚摸着她的后背。“会好的…别哭。我在这儿…”  
Catherine突然转过身狠狠扇了他一巴掌。  
“你！这都是你的错！”她恶狠狠地对一脸震惊的跪在她面前的男孩儿说道。  
“混蛋杂种，就跟你爸一样！你毁了我的人生！”  
Jason的下嘴唇颤抖着，眼里满是泪水。“妈妈……”  
“我当时有机会就该流产！”catherine一边哭一边厉声道。  
他实在是憋不回眼泪，所以他跑出房子来到寒冷的街上。他在犯罪巷的一栋废弃避难屋里嚎啕大哭，胸膛滚烫伤心至极。  
当他晚上回来，冷彻骨髓，他妈妈已经在沙发上睡着了。她再也没有提过那个晚上，很可能是她根本就不记得了。Jason原谅了她，当然了。他知道那时候他妈妈嗑嗨了，她生病了，她的一个药头还差点强暴了她。她很伤心，人们这时候总会说点这种事情。  
不管怎么样，Jason永远都无法忘记那一晚他的妈妈是怎么看着他的，就好像她恨透了他想要他永远消失。不管他怎么告诉自己她不是这样想的，内心里他总是想知道，她是不是终于诚实了一次。  
他不幼稚了。他知道他的诞生不是什么值得庆祝的事。Willis和Catherine要不是她怀孕了他们绝不会结婚，生下他只是在他们那糟糕透顶的婚姻里产生了更多问题而已。  
19年后，Willis和Catherine都死了，Jason也被一个任性的女人和一个魔法池子死而复生了。生活糟透了。  
手里握着咖啡，Jason一边吃晚餐一边看着电视。里面正在演着《美好的生活》，但他还是心情糟糕。  
如果Catherine流产了，她今天还会活着么？她会有自己想要的人生吗，一个可爱的丈夫，漂亮的房子，可爱甜美的孩子们？  
如果Jason从没出生，他的父母亲会开心吗？Bruce会开心吗？  
这是个啥问题。Jason如果从没存在，Bruce还会是蝙蝠侠，Dick还会是黄金男孩儿而Tim可能会更快成为罗宾。Jason唯一缺席的会是小丑杀掉一个罗宾的胜利，这样就能抹去蝙蝠侠最大的失败。  
除了黑暗和痛苦，Jason还给蝙蝠侠带来了什么呢？  
忽略掉胸膛的疼痛感，Jason喝掉了热咖啡，付了钱离开了餐厅。他已经把摩托车和头盔藏在了隐藏点，所以他步行到了街道上，兜帽遮着脸，双手插兜。  
事实是，Bruce不需要Jason。当然了，红头罩可能很有用，但他不是不可替代的。这些年Bruce都证明了，Jason可以很轻易地就被更有技术的，听话的符合期待的同盟代替。他不需要他不能修复的受伤的士兵。  
Bruce生命中有过很多人，他不需要Jason做他的家人。他不像Dick给他黑暗的世界带来光亮，他也不想Tim能给他带来稳定感，他不像Damian，他的亲生儿子，他那么不顾一切的想要复活他，他的复活让他快乐。  
Alfred告诉过他，他的死亡带来的痛苦就跟Damian一样，但是老人家错了。  
没人想要看见Jason死而复生，他知道他的复活是一个错误，到现在也没什么意义了。  
他外套里的手机在他走进一条空巷时突然响了。Jason摘下一只手套接电话。  
“嘿，Harper，”深发男人说道。

‘小杰鸟！你是不知道垃圾有多臭！’Roy Harper说道。“臭死了！”  
Jason皱眉。“你打给我就为了告诉我垃圾有多臭？”  
‘不是。我在跟你抱怨，我在里面游了三个小时的泳。我要揍Ollie，’弓箭手骂道。“我耳朵里都有垃圾！”  
“我也干过这事儿。”Jason偷笑。“小心用过的安全套啊！”  
Roy安静了几秒。Jason几乎能想想他惊恐的脸。  
‘操！我要吐了。谢谢你了！’  
“朋友就是干这个的。”  
“你烦死了！我要用漂白剂漂自己，”Roy说道。‘不管咋的吧……今晚和黑暗骑士的约会怎么样？他喜欢吗？’  
“事情……不是太好，”Jason慢慢说道，转过了街角。“我今晚要回安全屋。”  
线路安静下来。  
‘我很遗憾，Jason，’Roy缓缓说道，他声音中的那种欢欣鼓舞消失了。  
“没事啦，Roy。”  
‘不。不。不是没事。我能做些什么？Oliver的活儿基本完事儿了……’  
“不，Roy。我很好。真的，”Jason打断道。“我要你完成任务。和Queen呆在一起。我知道你想要跟他和好。”  
‘小杰鸟……’  
“我知道糟糕的跟班是什么样的，所以你得让Queen知道把你赶走的他是个大混蛋，”Jason说道。“我说真的，Harper。如果我在周一之前看到你回到安全屋，我就踹你。”  
‘Jason……谢谢，’Roy安静的说道。‘只要你需要，就打给我。’  
“好啦。快工作去吧，Harper。”  
‘马上，然后Jason……你是个很棒的罗宾。我不是因为咱俩是朋友才这么说，我以前在电视上看过你。你很棒，’Roy骄傲的说道。‘蝙蝠侠如果不知道那他就是瞎了眼的混蛋。’  
Jason停在一条空空的街上，笑了。“谢了，Roy。”  
他挂了电话，Jason听见头顶一阵厚重的靴子踩在金属上的声音，还有披风在寒风中抖擞的声音。  
“蝙蝠侠，”不用抬头，他说道。  
暗夜骑士站在他头顶的防火通道梯子上，从面具里看着他，他表情还是一样空白。  
“红头罩，”蝙蝠侠说。  
Jason愤怒的有如烈火烹心。所以，蝙蝠已经看过了监控录像，离开了他舒适的家来面对大坏蛋红头罩。他环视一圈等待着，但看起来他的鸟儿们没有参与这次尴尬的会面。对大家都好。  
他们两人都安静下来，等待着对方的第一步棋。  
Jason知道蝙蝠侠在等他反应，他的身体语言说明白了。他期望Jason先爆发再挑起战争。看见他没有像往常的红头罩一样在罪犯身上倾泄他的愤怒，可能让他很惊讶。  
我没那么好猜，老家伙，Jason苦涩的想，他的脸就跟他的前导师一样空白。我不会让你好过的。我对你的罪恶感和遗憾没有兴趣。  
因为Jason知道这才是蝙蝠侠为什么费心寻找他的真实原因。没有把Jason叫回家族之夜的罪恶感，让他在大雪中看着他们的遗憾。Jason不知道哪一个让他更生气。  
你不需要我，Bruce。你甚至不想让我出现，所以……停下吧。停下吧。停下假装我们有什么关系似的，我们没有。  
Jason从衣兜里拿出U盘扔给暗夜骑士，他轻松接住了，疑惑的看着Jason。  
“你之前要的 Armand Bavelier的信息，”他干巴巴的解释，声音毫无感情。“我找到的都在里面。”  
出乎蝙蝠侠的意料，Jason开始向下一条街走去，那里更热闹，这让蝙蝠侠不引人注意的跟他说话更难了。  
“Jason！”蝙蝠侠冲离开的深发男孩儿喊道。“等一下！”  
Jason停下来，但没有转过身。他能听见蝙蝠侠从梯子上跳下来到他身后，从他踩在雪地上的脚步可以判断他在靠近。他近到Jason都能听见他的呼吸。  
别这样，Bruce。让我一个人。求你了。  
“Jason，我……”  
“不要！”Jason厉声道，他握紧双拳低下头。在他身后，蝙蝠侠保持安静。  
他们这么干过。他们怒吼，指责彼此，互相殴打，道歉，他们这么做了一轮但是没有任何改善。他们只能重回原点。这毫无意义，Jason也累了。  
Jason太累了。  
“回家吧，Bruce，”他安静的说。“回到你家人身边吧。”  
话音落下，Jason走上那条热闹的街道，消失在了人群中。

   
Bruce

如果Jason揍他可能更好。  
当他面对某个人时，Bruce会潜意识的预测对方的反应或者他们会怎么说。这是他训练的一部分，早已深入骨髓。如果他想制止罪犯，拯救无辜或者自己，蝙蝠侠必须对一切都有所准备。意外意味着死亡。  
这都很好预测（不管是恐惧，愤怒，傲慢或者暴行），他的一些敌人可能更加复杂，无论多少次小丑都会让他震惊。  
同样的他试着预测他的罗宾，就算他不该这样做。  
蝙蝠侠期望着红头罩痛揍一帮暴徒。他甚至害怕Jason会因为愤怒打破他们之间约定俗成的规则，杀掉一些罪犯。他预期到红头罩可能会因为愤怒揍他。  
相反的，他发现Jason穿着平民的衣服自己在餐馆里吃东西。  
蝙蝠侠在屋顶跟着前任罗宾走过繁华的街道，不经意的，蝙蝠侠听到电话里他和Roy Harper的只言片语。当Jason终于打完电话，蝙蝠侠调到消防通道逃生梯上准备迎接男孩儿的怒火。  
并没有等到。  
Jason用他在监控录像上看到的空白表情把U盘扔给他就离开了。Bruce后退了几步。他看着第二个罗宾离开了他，在脑中准备的讲话都不见了。  
“Jason！等一下！”  
身法男孩儿停住了，但他没有面对Bruce。他站在那儿，蝙蝠侠缓慢向他的方向靠近，他背对着他。  
“Jason，我……”  
“不要！”  
蝙蝠侠看着男孩儿的后背闭上了嘴。他浑身的肌肉都紧张起来，他的手紧握成拳，头缓缓的低下，等待着即将到来的爆发。  
可是，Bruce只听到一阵低语。  
“回家吧，Bruce。回到你家人身边吧。”  
Bruce的心疼了一下。满是孤寂的话语比打架更让人伤心。他来不及阻止Jason跑到繁华的街道上，只剩下蝙蝠侠在大学中望着他的脚步，他的心沉重而又痛苦的在胸膛中颤动。  
当Bruce带着Jason去埃塞俄比亚，想要挖出一些能够带回Damian的信息，他也这样预期着一场愤怒的争吵。事实上，他期待这样。  
他故意让Jason揍他，这就是他想要的。Bruce因为Damian死亡而悲愤了好几周。他想要有人来付出代价，让他流血，不管是谁都行。这些亡命之徒的雇佣兵瞄准了他的孩子，Talia杀掉了他，上天再一次把他爱着的人从他身边夺走……  
最终，他伤害了Jason。

   
“如果你关心我，知道我失去了什么，你也会想要想起来的！”Bruce喊道。“难道不是吗？你现在有机会帮助我抹掉我这一生中最糟糕的一天，Jason！你可以给我最好的回馈，帮我带我的儿子回来！”  
Jason看着他，眼中满是怒火和被背叛。  
“是啊，那我呢？你能帮我让我忘记小丑是怎么毁掉我整个人生的吗，嗯？那个小丑破坏了一切……好事…坏事…该死的，我的人生甚至被你破坏了！”  
Bruce感觉到滴血的心上又一阵刺痛。  
“不许你那么说……不是那样的！”  
Jason一拳揍上了他的下巴。“不是？那么你为什么逼我站在他杀掉我的地方？！”  
怒火就像鲜血一般充满他的口腔，Bruce需要揍这个年轻人。他把一切悲伤，罪恶感，怒火都寄予在拳脚中。  
“为什么？我来告诉你为什么？”  
“洗耳恭听呢！”  
他没有看见眼前的Jason。他看见的不是他的前搭档或者他的养子。她只看见了一个可以帮助他带回他的孩子但因为一些自私的原因而拒绝的人。一个已经死过一次但已经回来的人，而他的儿子却死掉了。  
“因为我想要看着Damian长大，该死的！”Bruce怒道。  
Bruce把Jason揍趴下。男孩儿在尘土中，嘴唇微张流血，蝙蝠侠在他上方，看着他。黑色的手套上满是Jason的鲜血。  
“Damian有这个权利！我想要让他活着长大！”  
Jason看着他，蔚蓝色的眼睛死寂又伤心。  
“你什么都没有，Bruce！我准备帮助你，但你把让一切都不值一提！”  
他们一直在打，但这对Bruce来说不够。Jason回避着，而他想要愤怒和痛苦。他让Damian死掉了，他想要战胜痛苦，想要被惩罚。  
他摘下斗篷，站在流血的红头罩身前，他需要他给他争斗和怒火。  
“我在这儿！好好看着我！”Bruce冲脚下这个跌倒的年轻人喊道。“我把你训练的要比现在好！快点！起来！打我！”  
Jason就这么干了。他揍了Bruce好几次，一次比一次重。  
最后他突然停止了，他的胳膊落了下来。  
“我还站着呢，Jason，”Bruce说道，嘴中流血。  
Jason面对着他的导师，他的脸面无表情，然后转身走掉了。  
“我去开车，”男孩儿说道，抓着他的红色头盔。“再见了，Bruce。”  
他把Bruce一个人留在了沙漠上，留在了夜空下。蝙蝠车消失在了地平线上，Bruce这才反应过来他都做了什么。  
打架过后他一点都不满意，没有解脱感，只有痛苦。Bruce感到一阵空虚，Jason的话语响彻他的耳朵。他的怒火无法再让他分心，他只能感受到悲伤。  
他毁了一切。他和Jason的进展，带他回家的希望，消失在了男孩儿看见遗迹的瞬间。  
他回到这个可怕的地方，想要带回他的儿子，却失去了另一个儿子。

   
那一夜，Bruce什么都没做，只是看着Jason离开的背影。他放弃了。好几周过后，当他决定去Apokolips救Damian，他希望他说过的真相和信任的话能够弥补他造成的裂痕。在他做过的一切之后，真的很重要，Barbara和男孩儿们不顾一切要带回Damian。  
可是，那不够。这弥补不了他做过的事，说过的话。  
“去找你的家人吧。”  
他要失去Jason了，该死的，他不知道该怎么做。  
蝙蝠侠跳到最近的屋顶上，跟着Jason的红色兜帽，看着他在越下越大的大雪中穿过拥挤的人群。他希望男孩儿能回到他的一个安全屋里，这样他就能去跟他谈了，但看来他没那么好运。Jason看来打算离开哥谭。  
当听到所有的航班都因为暴风雪而取消时，Jason去了火车站。蝙蝠侠黑了监控，看见他买了去弗罗里达的单程票。他没办法无声无息的在火车站里找Jason，就算他能，如果Jason想离开他也没办法阻止他。Jason很明显不想跟他谈，而Bruce又有什么权利让他听他的借口呢？他又能说什么让他他们之间已经存在的裂痕不要继续扩大？  
Bruce的父亲就知道该怎么做。Thomas Wayne总是知道该怎么说来让他安心。  
也许是因为在他的内心，还是个八岁的小男孩儿，从没有看到过他父亲有什么缺点。对于Bruce来说，他的父亲会一直是那个充满爱意，善于照顾人的只会的男人，他总是知道该怎么做。在Bruce眼中，Thomas Wayne就是个完美的父亲。  
相对于他来说，Bruce就像个失败。  
“好吧，这可真是个惊喜，”在他站着的建筑下，有个女人的声音。  
“好久不见了，蝙蝠侠。”  
蝙蝠侠静静的落在地上，站在她身边。  
“Thompkins医生。”  
Leslie Thompkins和蔼的笑了，她的手插在皮衣兜里，她身后的建筑里传来人们交谈的声音。Bruce没注意到他在她的诊所附近。  
如果这座罪恶之城还有一点希望，那她的名字就是Leslie Thompkins。出乎所有人的意料，Leslie决定在哥谭城最糟糕的地方开一所诊所，以便给那些负担不起治疗的人们提供医疗救治。  
无论是好人还是坏人，对于Leslie来说都无所谓。她治疗每一位需要他帮助的人，无论是五个孩子的母亲还是一个罪犯。每一条生命对她来说都是值得救助的。  
Thomas Wayne曾经是她的同事，帮助她开了这个诊所。最近，Bruce给她的诊所捐了一大笔钱，就算她治疗那些昨天晚上他刚刚痛揍过的混蛋。她的医术也同样不止一次治疗过蝙蝠侠。  
“你好像出神了，”Leslie放松的朝他走过来。  
蝙蝠侠点点头。“我脑子里事情有点多。今晚很忙？”  
“冷天总是很忙，但我决定休息一下，”医生回答道，从窗户看向屋里她的病人，说道。“有趣的是，你是今晚我见到的第二位访客。”  
蝙蝠侠皱眉。“第二位？”  
Leslie笑了，双手抱胸。  
“我们共同的红帽子朋友，Jason，”她告诉他。“就好像他在我门前流血，挨饿是昨天一样。你还记得你是怎么遇见他的吗？”  
“我一辈子都忘不了，”蝙蝠侠真诚的说。

 他第一次见到jason Todd，那个男孩儿正揣着一盒子处方药从Leslie诊所的窗户里爬出来。蝙蝠侠马上插手，把这个小贼撤出来扔到一辆车上。  
男孩儿奋力挣扎，但他就跟一把骨头似的，蝙蝠侠也不得不承认他被打了一下。  
“停下！拜托了，蝙蝠侠放开他！”Leslie Thompkins叫到，冲他们跑过来。  
“这个孩子偷你的东西，医生。”蝙蝠侠答道，仍然抓这个男孩儿，他在看见医生的那一刻就停止了挣扎。  
“我知道。如果他有其他选择他不会这样的，”Leslie解释道，她悲伤的眼神看见jason羞愧的避开了她。“拜托了，蝙蝠侠。他只是想活下来。”  
蝙蝠侠紧紧的看着男孩儿。他的第一反应是惊讶。他穿着穿坏的脏衣服，满是淤青和割伤；这个黑发蓝眼的孩子看起来非常像Dick。  
男孩儿浑身都充满了愤怒和反抗，他的眼神冷硬全无孩子的无辜。那双眼睛勾起了蝙蝠侠的共鸣。  
没有孩子的眼睛应该是这样子的。这让他想起来自己。  
“好吧。”  
他放开了男孩儿，他马上捡起了刚才偷的药品转向了Thompkins医生。  
“对不起，医生，”他低声道，羞愧的不敢抬头看她。  
“没关系，”她对他说，但她的笑容很明显让他更羞愧了。  
“你叫什么名字？”蝙蝠侠问道，男孩儿瞪了他一眼。  
“你为什么想知道？对你有什么用？”他骂道，准备跟他抗争或者马上逃跑。  
蝙蝠侠两臂交叉横过管阔的胸膛，俯视着男孩儿。他很惊讶的发现男孩儿无谓的面对着他，没有移开目光。  
“你父母呢？”蝙蝠侠又问道，没有移开眼神。  
孩子耸了耸肩双手插兜。  
“我的老家伙因为毒品被捕了，”男孩儿回答道。“他在监狱里被杀了。”  
“你妈妈呢？”  
男孩的下唇抖了一下，手臂落下了。头一次，看看起来非常伤心。  
“她死了。她生病了，够了吗？”  
蝙蝠侠看着这个孤儿表情柔和了下来。“抱歉。”  
“不，你一点都不抱歉。你都不认识她！”孩子喊道，话语里满是受伤和愤怒。  
“你说的没错，我不抱歉。但这不意味着我不在乎，”蝙蝠侠说道，努力不要伸出手扶上孩子的肩膀。这个男孩儿很可能不习惯人们照顾他，那会让他感觉很糟糕。“你流浪多久了，孩子？”  
“好久了。我知道怎么照顾自己，”男孩儿回答道。“别叫我孩子。我谁的孩子都不是。”  
暗夜骑士毫不在乎这孩子刺头的态度，慢慢走近看着男孩儿浑身都紧张起来准备迎接一顿好揍。他马上停了下来放下了胳膊。男孩儿看着他的眼神让他的心都碎了。  
“我不会伤害你，”蝙蝠侠温和但坚定的说。“但我不能就这么把你留在街上。”  
男孩儿睁大的双眼满含着害怕和蔑视。“你要告诉条子，嗯？猜到了。”  
“不找警察。但我想我们确实应该告诉青少年管理局你……”  
“社工？饶了我吧！”男孩儿生气的打断他。“我能养活我自己！我知道怎么在街上活……而且我也喜欢这儿！”  
蝙蝠侠才不相信有人会喜欢露宿街头，但这孩子很顽固。  
“我不想在什么寒酸的孤儿院或者有十个孩子的寄养家庭给他们当肉票。我自己活的就很好！”  
蝙蝠侠闭了闭眼。最糟糕的是，他知道男孩儿说的是对的，但他不能把这个孩子自己留在罪恶巷。他可能被狠狠揍过，不止一次。他被射杀或者捅死只是时间问题了，而且在那之前恐怕还会发生更多可怕的事情。  
蝙蝠侠不能允许这种事情发生。他不能带着这种罪恶感活着。  
“你不能呆在这儿，”暗夜骑士坚持说道，忽略了男孩儿的抗议。“像你这样的孩子不应该露宿街头。你值得更好的对待，”他指了指leslie手里的处方药。  
男孩儿低下头。  
“你为什么要管我？你是蝙蝠侠。你为什么要关心像我一样愚蠢的街头男孩儿？”  
“我觉得你一点都不愚蠢，”蝙蝠侠温和的回答道。  
男孩儿抬头看着暗夜骑士，他的蓝眼睛惊讶地睁大。可能想发现蝙蝠义警在说谎，因为这个哥谭最可怕的英雄不可能跟他说，他一点都不愚蠢，说他值得更好的对待。  
“我叫Jason，”他喃喃道。“我的名字，我是说。Jason Todd。”  
蝙蝠侠点点头，他的嘴唇微微露出微笑的弧度。“跟高兴见到你，Jason。”  
在leslie让Jason把处方药放回诊所后，她和蝙蝠侠讨论了一下他们能为男孩儿做点什么。就跟Jason一样，leslie很明白寄养系统对他这样的孩子一点用都没有。  
“他年龄太大了，而且他很可能已经有犯罪记录了。表现有问题，盗窃，经历过身体和心理虐待……没人会收养他的，”医生沮丧的说。“不到一个月他又会回到街上。”  
我知道。Jason需要一个家。他需要一个家人，她的眼睛看着蝙蝠侠的双眼。“不幸的是，在哥谭不会有什么好心人愿意给他一个机会。”  
当Jason离开诊所，蝙蝠侠在蝙蝠车内等着他。在发誓不会把Jason带到孤儿院后，男孩儿不情愿的进了车子。Bruce永远不会忘记当他把车开到了韦恩庄园看见Alfred站在门口时Jason的表情。  
孩子困惑的听着蝙蝠侠告诉他，他会和Bruce Wayne待两个星期，直到他身上的伤好了。这段时间以来，Jason一直跟着Alfred在庄园，问各种问题，想要从这个永远淡定的管家身上得到各种反应。  
最开始Alfred很担心Bruce的这个决定，不仅仅是因为Bruce现在在和Dick吵架，导致他离家出走去了布鲁德海文，也因为他担心他们不能帮助这个桀骜不驯的孩子。可是，随着时间的流逝，Bruce注意到他的年迈管家和这个年轻的男孩儿关系越来越好，暗地里其实很喜欢回答孩子的各种问题，还要好好的喂他。  
另一方面，Bruce带他回庄园就不打算收养他。他花了一周时间来找Jason的父母和愿意照顾男孩儿的亲戚。可他找到的只是让他心碎又生气。  
Wills Todd在结婚前就有长长的犯罪记录。他被指控多起抢劫谋杀，而他从来就不能有一份稳定的工作。Wills还被抓到利用他不到五岁的孩子去盗窃，而这个孩子和Catherine Todd带着断骨和淤青不止一次“从台阶上跌下来”的被送去医院。  
在Wills被捕入狱并因为其他狱友之手死亡，Catherine开始吸毒寻求解脱，身体也一落千丈。她因为一次吸毒过量而死。  
Wills的父母和兄弟姐妹早已死亡。Catherine的父母也已经死了，而她是独生女。Bruce试着联系Catherine的其他活着的亲戚，但他们都拒绝承认Jason是家人。就算用Wayne的名字和钱，Catherine的亲戚也不想管Jason，他们声称Catherine对他们来说，在他和Wills睡过然后结婚的那一刻就已经死了，他们对Todd的小杂种毫无兴趣。  
Bruce想揍他们每一个人。Jason比他们加起来都好。Jason从很小就开始照顾他的母亲，事情本该反过来。在她吸毒过量时Jason陪着他的母亲，他一直到最后都保护着她。没有多少人能做到。任何父母拥有这样的儿子都是多么幸运啊。  
Jason值得更好的。  
日子一天天过去，Bruce发现他已经习惯孩子在庄园里。Jason对他很疑心，总是觉得每一个突然的动作和轻柔的抚摸都会变成一顿揍。Bruce和Alfred发现他的房间总是藏着食物，怀疑他随时能逃走。  
他们从来没有让他觉得会被虐待，Jason开始觉得他会被赶走。不论他们多少次告诉他，他们不会赶他走，Jason都不相信他们。没人想要他，所以他不允许自己期待太多。  
尽管如此，Bruce确保每顿饭都和Jason还有Alfred一起吃。他鼓励Jason说话，就算男孩儿觉得自己的问题很愚蠢。他给他看庄园的每一个房间回答他的所有问题。在夜晚，当他巡逻后回来，Bruce总是去Jason的房间查房，不只是确定他有没有逃跑，也是为了看他睡的好不好。  
他决定送Jason去他母亲曾经找到的给问题男孩儿的有名的学校，他确信这个学校会给Jason所需要的教育。可是，在第二周过后，Bruce却真的不想送他走。  
他越来愈喜欢男孩儿淘气的笑，大大的声音和毒舌。只要一想到Jason再也不会出现在房子里，Bruce的心就变沉重了。在他收养Dick后他就已经不会这么觉得了。  
Bruce意识到他是不想Jason离开。  
“我觉得好多了，Wayne先生，”临走之前的早上Jason说道。“我要走了。你不用数银餐具看我拿没拿啦。”  
坐在沙发上穿着睡衣，Bruce最终决定了。  
“在你走之前……我想给你看点东西，Jason。”  
Bruce从没发现他的家并不完整，直到他遇见了男孩儿。因此他给Jason展示了他最大的秘密，把一切都告诉了他。最终，他问他愿不愿意做自己的罗宾。  
“Hell,yes！”Jason狂热的回答道。

   
Leslie笑了，怀念着多年以前她救下的那个身穿红色兜帽的男孩儿。  
“他现在长大了。也很英俊，”他说道，看向蝙蝠侠。“他被收养了，你知道吗？”  
蝙蝠侠点点头。他觉得Leslie知道他的真实身份，但她从来都不拆穿，所以他也装傻。  
“他经常来看你吗？”暗夜骑士问道。  
“他在城里的时候，有时间就会过来。我觉得他和他的家人间有摩擦，”Leslie搓了搓手。“他今天看起来有点沮丧。”  
蝙蝠侠低下头。“有时候你会想要知道……”  
“想知道什么？”  
“多年前，我们做的决定是否正确，”蝙蝠侠回答道。“他很痛苦，thompkins医生。他直面了没人应该承受的煎熬。我在想，当初是不是我把他带给当局会让他过的好点。”  
Bruce从来不是个好父亲，他在各个方面辜负了Jason。最终，他除了带给Jason死亡和悲痛还有什么呢？他害死了Jason，在他重生回来时甚至没有陪在他身边。  
如果他送他去了那所学校Jason现在可能就在上大学了，而不是和打击罪犯，噩梦中满是小丑模样。  
Leslie看了蝙蝠侠几秒。  
“你觉得Bruce Wayne后悔收养Jason吗？”她小心的问道。  
蝙蝠侠在面具下睁大眼睛看着医生。“什么？不。他从不后悔收养他，我很确定，”Leslie还是盯着他。“我不是那个意思。”  
“我知道。你是说，如果你没有把Jason带给Bruce Wayne，那些可怕的事情就不会发生，”她说。“可是，那也就意味着，Bruce Wayne也不会收养他。Jason就不会是他的家人。那才真的让他伤心。”  
蝙蝠侠不知道该怎么回答，所以他保持了沉默。  
“他觉得自己不重要，Jason，”Leslie注意到蝙蝠侠惊讶的表情补充道。“Bruce想要尽可能把他收养的消息低调一点，但还是惹出了流言蜚语。首先，他收养了一个马戏团的男孩儿，然后是一个犯罪巷来的男孩儿？许多人认为那是公关面子活，要不就是他疯了。”  
蝙蝠侠尽量不露出鄙视的表情。他记得那些流言，严厉的斥责，报纸上的新闻。他忽略它们，就像他忽略人们说他的其他闲话，但他不喜欢人们谈论猜测男孩儿们的话。当一个恶心的记者发表了一篇按时Dick的父母性癖成疑的文章，或者Jason被媒体冠上‘穷苦白人’时，Bruce绷不住脾气了。因此有几个记者丢了工作。  
他知道男孩儿们有时候会因为成为媒体头条而生气，但他从不觉得他们会为此心烦。他们从没告诉过他。  
“你觉得Jason相信那些人说的？”  
“不是，但我觉得他也不喜欢总是被和Richard作比较。虽然这不可避免，”Leslie回答。“Richard有礼貌还阳光，他去哪儿都一大把朋友。他很好相处。Jason，另一方面来说，有点粗鲁，桀骜不驯，还有脾气。他总是打架，也不太招人喜欢。人们更喜欢Richard不是秘密，他也知道。”  
蝙蝠侠保持着安静，但他的大脑在快速思考。他知道Dick和Jason不同，他理解。也许他也不止一次把Jason和Dick作比较，但他从来不想要Jason像Dick一样。每一个男孩儿都很不同，都有他们独特的特点。他只想让他们做自己。  
Bruce并非没注意到。他发现了Jason在训练中试着超过Dick的记录，在巡逻中拒绝听夜翼的话，每一次被和Dick作比较时有多生气。Bruce无计可施，Dick是他的第一个罗宾。在他训练他之前他就已经是杂技演员了。Jason除了坚不可摧的意志和在罪恶之城存活被迫获得力量外，他一无所有。  
“那不应该是竞争啊，”蝙蝠侠最终说道。  
Leslie笑了。  
“我估计你是个独生子，”当她看着他的表情她偷偷笑了。“兄弟间打架。他们总是互相比较，为了父母的爱，为了从父母处获得证明。特别是，当父母有特别高的要求。”  
“好的父母平等的爱着他的孩子。他们不需要为此争斗，”蝙蝠侠尽量自然的回答，因为他就是这么觉得的。他爱所有的孩子。可能他从不表现也不说出来，但他们应该知道的。  
“对孩子来说，总会感觉他们不如兄弟姐妹受宠。像Jason一样的孩子，成长感觉不被需要，会特别没有安全感。他们做好了被告知，他们不被爱，他们不重要的准备。总之，不是好孩子，也不是血肉至亲，”Leslie告诉他，Bruce感受到一阵颤栗，并非是因为大雪。“他是个坏孩子，总是搞砸事情，不如他更有天赋的兄弟。他是害群之马。他还是觉得自己是个失败。”  
Bruce感觉喉咙一阵疼痛，他的心在胸腔中刺痛。  
“我知道作为一个糟糕的跟班是什么样，”他听见Jason对Roy Harper这么说。  
不是这样的。你为什么要这么想？我做错了什么，让你把自己看得这样低？  
“他不应该……他不是个失败。他从来都不是，”发声的是Bruce的声音，不是蝙蝠侠的。  
“他被需要，他被爱着。他有家，我试着……”他咬紧下唇。“他不需要离开的。”  
Leslie看着落在人行道上的雪。  
“做那个离开的人会更简单……更安全，”她伸出戴着手套的手，接住了一片雪花。“如果你先离开，你就不会给别人拒绝你的机会。你不会让他们伤害你，不管你有多么想成为家人。”  
蝙蝠侠垂下眼睛点点头。“你爱的人，才伤你最深。”  
Leslie温和的笑了，注视着茫茫大雪。  
“Jason总是让我想起他的父亲。”  
蝙蝠侠冲Leslie皱眉。他从来没有亲自见过Willis Todd，但在他的印象里，他是个自私的毒虫和酒鬼。Jason一点都不像他。  
“Willis一点都……”  
“不是Willis。是Bruce Wayne，”Leslie打断了他，看着蝙蝠侠空白的脸。“Willis也许是他生理上的父亲，但Jason是Bruce的儿子，无论从哪个方面看都是。Bruce是选择了他，当没人爱他时去爱他的父亲。他是Jason的父亲，不论他有多么不完美，做了多少错事。他是Jason的父亲。”  
所有的男孩儿都是他的儿子，但他对于Dick和Tim还是有差别的。John Grayson是一个好人也是个好父亲，Jack Drake还活着，而且还证实了他有多么爱Tim。Bruce不想代替他们的父亲，就算他爱他们如同己出。Damian是他的亲生孩子，但他之前甚至都不知道他存在，因此他希望他能成为，对Damian来说最棒的父亲，给他应得的人生。  
Jason的父亲，这么说吧，虐待他的儿子。Willis Todd也许对他唯一的孩子有那么点儿影响力，但很明显他更爱自己，也永远不会把自己的儿子置于自己之上。Willis不配得到Jason，而Bruce……  
Bruce爱那个欢快的，顽固的总是生气的男孩儿。  
不管Jason怎么想，不管他们怎么争吵，或者发生了什么。Jason的死亡和他的重生没有改变任何事，就算Jason的疯狂达到最高的时候也是。不管Jason有多么恨他，他总会是Bruce的儿子。Bruce也该做出点表示了。  
该死的，他不要失去他的儿子。  
“谢谢你，Thompkins医生，”蝙蝠侠说道，用斗篷飞走了。  
“不客气，”医生面对空空如也的街道说，回去看她的病人了。

   
 Jason  
午夜的火车几乎是空的，可能也是因为大多数人不敢在这种即将到来的暴风雪天气出门。如果Jason不是有预感要在安全屋被蝙蝠侠堵个正着，他也会乖乖呆在家里的。  
现在火车驶离哥谭，Jason感觉到既解脱又悲伤。在巷子的小争执后，蝙蝠侠没有跟着他来到火车站，也没有试着再联系他。Bruce可能已经回去庄园和他的儿子们在一起，在床上舒服的睡觉了吧。  
黑发男孩儿试着不要去想Bruce Wayne和他的小鸟们。细想这件事儿对他没什么好处。他已经选择回去弗罗里达，这么做很对。  
离开这个地方总比呆着在这儿要好得多，他真的从来不属于这里。不要在乎就好了。  
从他的两人间窗户看向外面，Jason看着哥谭的建筑越来越小直到消失。雪越下越大越下越急。要不是知道这是暴风雪，Jason都要怀疑冰冻队长出来捣乱了。他迁怒于Bruce和他的训练，他跟蝙蝠一样多疑了。  
揉了揉眼睛，Jason坐在床上从背包里翻出了MP3。天色已晚，他也累了。这趟旅程很长，他也许应该早点躺下，听着古典音乐睡觉。  
Jason刚刚脱下夹克衫，他单间的门就缓缓打开了，一个男人缓步迈入。他穿着一间破旧的灰色大衣，黑色的牛仔裤和厚靴子。他的棒球帽也是又破又旧。  
火车上有这么多单间，他们就非得卖给这个男人Jason的单间？不可能。  
“抱歉，但我觉得你进错了，”Jason对男人说道，他接受过的蝙蝠的训练正在提醒他，观察这个安静又高大的男人，有没有危险的标志，或者隐藏的武器。  
Jason紧张的看着男人安静的向他走来，坐在他对面的床上。  
“不。我觉得我走的是对的地方，”男人抬起头，传来一阵熟悉的声音，他用明亮的蓝色眼睛看着Jason，那张脸是Jason不能再熟悉的脸。  
“Bruce？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话  
> 现在才是真正的对峙。不再逃避，因为，好吧，他们被困在一辆火车里。没有面具。没有蝙蝠侠。没有红头罩。只有Jason和Bruce。  
> 漫画来源是蝙蝠侠与红头罩20号，秘密起源5号。  
> 我希望没有太拖拉，我知道有人讨厌回忆。  
> 下一章最终章见！


	3. Found 找回

Jason

“Bruce？”  
Jason瞪大眼睛看着黑发男人坐在他的对面，穿着便宜又破旧的衣服，而没有穿他通常穿的精致西装或者他更喜欢的斗篷和面具。  
他花了好长时间才相信是Bruce Wayne在这儿。他应该在哥谭，回到庄园和Alfred，Dick，Tim还有Damian在一起，而不是在快速列车上和他困在暴风雪中。  
Bruce慢慢的点点头，根本没有把他的蓝眼睛从Jason脸上移开。  
“你在这儿干嘛啊？”男孩儿皱眉问道。  
Bruce搓了搓手。“我跟着你上了火车。”  
“我发现了。这不是问题，”Jason回答道。“你不应该在这儿。我跟你说回去。”  
“我不能，”Bruce坦白的说。  
“那又是为什么？”  
“因为我不能让你离开，Jason，”Bruce阴郁地说。“我来找你回去。”  
Jason眨了两次眼睛，仔细的想了想Bruce的话，抬头看向他的前导师。他想要相信Bruce的话，他真的想，但他知道他不能相信。他受够了对根本不可能的事情满怀期望。  
生气太容易了。可是，他不想在成为那一个，每个人都觉得他就该生气的男孩儿了。他成长了。  
“如果这是因为看电影的事情，别担心。我不会因为你和你的家人没有邀请我，就跑到我的藏匿点，然后煞费苦心的计划一场复仇，”Jason嘲弄的说道，他注意到Bruce听到最后一句话浑身绷紧了，但他不在乎。“我不会背叛你，再去杀人狂欢。红头罩在哥谭城发生危机时也会随叫随到。我会战斗的。”  
Bruce从鼻子里缓缓的吸了一口气。他小心的挑选着词语。  
“我知道你不会杀人。我在这儿不是因为我觉得你会背叛我，”年长者轻柔的说道。“或者是觉得我需要你支援我。跟那没关，Jason。”  
Jason感觉到胸膛里燃烧着熟悉的怒火。  
“那就是遗憾了？”他苦涩的说。“你看到差劲的跟班站在门外大雪中，你就感到了罪恶。”  
“Jason——”Bruce睁大眼睛喃喃道。  
“别想否认，Bruce！我们都知道你为什么离开庄园。如果你不是去看监控录像你甚至都不会想起我。”Jason突然打断了他，站起身看着面前满面愕然的男人。“所以省省你的罪恶感或者遗憾了。我不想要。”  
Jason抓起背包。他要去另一个单间，关上门，直到他们到达下一站，这样Bruce最终就能离开这辆该死的火车。  
“你为什么不进去呢？”Bruce安静的问道。  
Jason转过身。Bruce还坐在对面的床上，疲惫的眼睛看着他。  
“你认真的？”  
但是Bruce始终面无表情。Jason不确定他有没有见过他这样，他看起来如此脆弱，如此……年老。  
Bruce什么时候变得这么老了？  
“我没有被邀请，”Jason耸了耸肩回答道。“我不想打扰你们。”  
Bruce畏缩了一下。  
“你不会打扰我们的。”  
Jason冷笑道。“是啊，对……”  
“如果你加入我们，我们会很高兴的，Jason，”Bruce的手紧抓着床上的毯子，就好像他这样才能稳住自己。“你根本不需要邀请。庄园就是你的家啊。”  
Jason咬紧牙关，扔下背包。那些华丽的，空虚的词藻，根本没用。  
Bruce这么说，只是因为他觉得Jason想听，但他说的比做的好听。  
如果Bruce想要说，很好。他们就索性说开了吧。  
“我的家，嗯？这就是你为什么还没有为了我把警报改掉吗？”Jason干巴巴的说，看着Bruce的后背僵直，脸上满是罪恶感。我们面对现实吧，Bruce。我对韦恩庄园的权限，跟稻草人或者谜语人一样多。不同的是，我强行闯入不会引起你的注意。  
Bruce突然站了起来。  
“别那么说！不是这样的！”年长者生气地喝道。“我从没把你和他们想成一样！”  
Jason皱眉面对着他的前导师巍然不动。他现在长高了，几乎跟Bruce一样高了。他不是那个蝙蝠侠扫过来一个不赞同的眼神，就能轻易镇住的，迟迟长不高又骨瘦如柴的男孩儿了。  
“你说得对。说错坏蛋了……我对你来说更像是双面这个级别的……或者小丑吧。”  
Bruce脸上没有面具，他眼中的震惊根本无从遮挡。对Jason来说这有点残忍，但这是实话。Jason的死亡是蝙蝠侠最大的失败，而他作为红头罩复活，也可能就跟双面被硫酸袭击或者小丑掉进化学池子一样的标准。  
“他跟他们一点都不一样，Jason，”Bruce坚定的说。  
“我不一样吗？”  
想想他们对于蝙蝠侠来说有多相像是那么可怕。他们所有人都因为蝙蝠侠不够快，而承受了那么可怕的命运。也许不包括小丑。就算是红头罩头领，小丑过去的为人就够糟糕，而化学药品只是发掘了那个人的恶处。Dent，这么说吧，曾经是个好人，一个好律师，不应该遭受那些。正义骑士因为悲剧而疯掉。  
Jason曾经是一个街头混混还是个小贼。就在他遇见蝙蝠侠之前，他的手上也沾上了鲜血，还有犯罪记录。作为罗宾，他鲁莽又暴力。他死后又复活，甚至雪上加霜成为红头罩。他发现了他的死亡根本就没有重要到有人为他复仇，他的存在简单的被一个更好的罗宾代替了，所以他报复蝙蝠侠和他的家人。他开枪射Bruce。他差点杀掉其他罗宾。更不用提他已经杀掉的籍籍无名的混蛋，斩首的药头，在阿卡姆精神病院杀掉的罪犯，所有的一切都说明了他才是哥谭真正需要的蝙蝠侠。  
他做了那些事，想要重新回归家庭的一员，他只能连滚带爬的恳求蝙蝠侠的原谅才有可能。但Jason Todd不会恳求。于是，他就那么离开了。  
“你看，Bruce……我懂得。我差点杀掉你，Dick还有Tim。该死，我还射了你十岁孩子胸膛一枪！这不是什么我们简简单单就能够忘记然后假装不存在的事情，”Jason说道，摊了摊手，忽略了Bruce悲伤的眼睛。“我的意思是……我已经找准了自己的位置。你不欠我什么，特别是这种电影之夜，全家福或者你们这些家伙聚在一起时做的事情。咱们保持原样就好。”  
Bruce全程保持沉默，只是凝视着Jason。他不记得上一次Bruce这么看着他是什么时候了，但那双蓝眼睛真的让他不舒服。他想要Bruce离开。他不想在感觉到胸中的闷疼了。  
“你就是这么想的吗，Jason？因为我们厌恶你，你不再属于家庭了？”Bruce安静却坚定的问道。  
Jason皱眉，感觉疼的更厉害了。“我还能怎么想啊？”  
Bruce走近了一步。他现在就站在Jason对面。  
“多年前，当我让你成为我的罗宾，你就是我的家人。一直到现在，也没有改变。”  
“一切都改变了，老头子！”Jason怒道，抬高了声音。“你把我从街道上捡回来，让我成为罗宾，是因为你想要修复我，修复我这个可悲的破碎的街头老鼠，就要变成跟他爸一样的罪犯——”  
“我不是想要修复你。我想要帮助你。”Bruce打断道。“给你一个家，家人……我想给你一个未来，”他的声音软了下来。“但最终我还是辜负了你。”  
Jason的眼睛闭了几秒钟，捏了捏鼻梁。他们最后总是回到这个问题。他的死亡。蝙蝠侠最大的失败。不论Damian因为没有听从蝙蝠侠的命令就加入战斗也死亡。Jason的死亡总是一个他们都后悔的失败。  
再一次，Jason只是又一个罗宾。Damian才是Bruce的血亲。  
嫉妒一个十岁的小孩儿真是太可悲了。  
“别再有罪恶感了，Bruce。不需要。你没有辜负我。我才是那个你在要求我巡逻时，还是决定要找我妈妈的。我去找她而她却把我交给小丑。我搞砸了，不是你。”  
我去找一个真正的家人。最终，甚至我自己的妈妈都不想要我……  
Bruce动了动胳膊，就好像他想摸摸Jason，但他放下了。  
“我应该救你的，”黑暗骑士喃喃道。“直到我死的那一天，我都会后悔不能保护你。”  
Jason皱眉道。“放手吧，Bruce。不需要救我。不需要保护我。从来都不需要。”  
“父母的工作就应该是保护孩子。”  
Jason张了张嘴。他不会让Bruce再骗他了，就为了这份虚假的爱。  
Bruce不是他的父亲。他宁可被恨着，至少真实，也不愿意当什么虚伪的家人。  
“闭嘴。”  
“我应该在那儿，”男人不管他继续说。“我应该能避免的。”  
“你能做什么啊？Not bench me？我是个糟糕的罗宾。是，我承认。问问任何一个人谁是史上最次的跟班，那我绝对是榜上有名，”Jason双手插兜，他的眼神如此受伤。“Damian说的太对了。我就是一只你沿途捡回来的流浪狗，还没法照你说的做事。”  
Bruce就好像被扇了回去一样。Damian也跟他说过他是怎么偷了红头罩的头盔，但很明显，他从来没跟他说过，他究竟是怎么说气的Jason阵脚大乱。  
“他不该这么说的。”Bruce最终说道。  
“为什么不？至少这个孩子很诚实，我承认。”  
“不是真的。Damian只是为了伤害你这样就能抓住你的破绽。”  
“嗯，挺管用的。不管怎么说的，反正也没有人指望我能变好。至少Dick是没有了，”Jason的眼睛在黑暗的车厢中闪闪发光，新仇旧怨总是轻易就会浮出水面。  
“Jason——”  
“我听见你们了，你知道吗？当他发现我的事情，你和Dick在蝙蝠洞里吵架，”那时Jason很紧张，半是期望他闻名遐迩的前任会要回罗宾的位置。  
相反的，他听见Bruce和Dick互相大喊，控诉着彼此的背叛和Dick对新任罗宾的出奇愤怒。  
“你在做什么Bruce？”夜翼冲蝙蝠侠吼道。“当我和你一起长大，我知道底线在哪儿……知道我们该做什么，不该做什么，为什么要这么做。但是那个孩子，根本他妈的不知道他在做什么，为什么要那么做！”  
从那以后，他再也没办法跟夜翼处好了。  
“我现在懂了。我不再怪他了。你甚至没有告诉Dick就代替了他，那糟糕透了，”Jason继续说道。“也许最糟糕的是，他的继任者该死的跟他差太远了。太糟糕了。他和Barbara都觉得我辜负了罗宾之名。”  
他还记得，当大人们在厨房谈话，他和Barbara第一次在庄园见面时，她的表情。她看着他的表情，既生气又像遭到了背叛一样。  
“你永远也成为不了Dick Grayson。”  
“Dick和Barbara那时只是因为生气才那么说，他们甚至不认识你。而我——”Bruce试着解释。“我从来都不想让你成为Dick——”  
“不。你是想让Dick回来，”Jason冷笑道。“我们面对现实吧，Bruce。他是唯一一个你愿意一起工作的，没人能代替他。最开始的组合。我们都知道，就连Damian都知道。”  
Bruce张了张嘴，表情冷硬。“你们都不可替代。”  
“我们已经被替代了。”  
“Dick创造了罗宾这一角色，但你们每个人都有自己的特点。你有属于自己的路。你们都让我骄傲，”他停下，蓝眼睛像把尖刀盯着Jason的眼睛。  
“你让我骄傲，Jason。”  
Jason咬紧牙关。“闭嘴。”  
“你不是一个错误——”  
“我说了闭嘴！”Jason喊道，双手握拳，准备把面前的男人捶出血来。“你他妈到底为什么要告诉我这些？这些有关家人的废话，你明明知道对我感到骄傲只是个漂亮的谎言！你一点都不骄傲。你不可能因为你最大的错误而骄傲！”  
Bruce脸上的受挫很快被愤怒替代了。“你不是个错误，我也没有撒谎！我——”  
“你在对我说谎，你也在对自己说谎，你个老混蛋！你说的每一句话都是因为愚蠢的罪恶感。你从来都不想让我回来。对于你来说，我只是玻璃柜子里的一套制服还有一座空坟，”Jason喊道，他的眼睛烧得通红，含着一圈眼泪，他绝不会为了这个他不得不爱着的人流泪。“完全没有道理……我们只是在互相伤害，而我真的太他妈累了所以……停下吧。不要再说服我是家庭的一员了。你不想要我。我让你失望太多次了……”  
一滴眼泪滑下Jason的面颊，他的声音哽咽了。相反的，Bruce的脸就像火车外面的大雪一般苍白，他的眼神空洞，充满了伤痛。  
“Jason……我不会停下的。我不会放弃你的。我不能，”Bruce喃喃道，轻柔的抓住了男孩儿的肩膀。“请回家吧，孩子。”  
Jason一听到那个词，马上就挣开了Bruce的胳膊。  
“别那么叫我！别假装我们有关系！”年轻的男人生气的喊道，泪流满面的看着男人。“我不是你的儿子！”  
火车突然减速了，把他们抛向单间的墙上。火车在发出了好长一阵抗议般的刺耳声音中，狠狠的停下了。  
Jason的头猛地撞到了什么东西上，他看到了一道白色的闪光，然后跌在了地板上。感觉到有什么暖乎乎的东西从脸上流到嘴里。尝起来一股铁味。  
有人在一直叫他的名字，他感觉到一双长着老茧的强壮双手抓住了他，小心得把他翻了过来。他看见Bruce模糊又满是担心的脸，他一直喊着他的名字，然后他便沉入了黑暗。

Bruce  
Bruce小心的扶着Jason毫无意识的身体。他看见男孩儿动了胳膊和腿，所以很明显他的脊柱没有什么损伤。然而，Jason的头狠狠的撞在了墙上，Bruce的脑子里马上想到了脑出血，血管爆裂和脑损伤。  
“Jason！Jason，睁开你的眼睛！”Bruce喊道，抬起男孩儿放在了一张床上。Jason前额上有一道一直流血的伤口，染红了他的整张脸还有Bruce的衬衫。  
“Jason！Jason！”  
Bruce深吸了一口气。他需要冷静下来思考。Jason很强壮。他的脑袋受过比这严重多的伤他也活下来了。死亡无法带走他。他会好的。他一定会。  
广播中发出了一个慌乱的男声。  
“女士们先生们，请冷静。乘务员会检查您的单间查看是否有人受伤。”  
Bruce看向窗外。他只能看见松树上满是大雪，在风中危险的晃动。他看不见附近的路和房子。停车时他们可能正在穿过山脉。  
一位女性乘务员打开了他们的单间门。她的棕色眼睛一看到Jason满是鲜血的脸马上瞪大了。  
“哦天啊！他还好吗，先生？”  
“他撞到了头，”Bruce马上说道。“他需要急救。这有急救包吗？”  
“当然有。我去取……Wayne先生？Bruce Wayne？”她的眼睛在看见Bruce的脸后睁得更大了。  
Bruce逼着自己不要叹气。他现在没有这个时间。  
“我尽快需要急救包。”  
“我……好的。是，马上。我现在就去取，”年轻女人在离开单间前结结巴巴的说。  
她离开几秒钟后，广播里的男声再次响起。  
“女士们先生们，我们现在要切断电源。如果你有毯子和毛衣，你现在最好用上。如果有人需要额外供暖，我们会尽可能帮助。”  
灯光变暗，暖气停止。Bruce抓着Jason的夹克裹着他。他突然发现Jason衣服下面穿着制服，但很快就要变冷了。  
幸运的是，除了工作人员，车上只有六名乘客，包括Bruce和Jason。离开Leslie的诊所后，Bruce脱下了披风和面具，穿上了他能找到的最不起眼的衣物。然后，因为他想自由的和Jason聊天，他马上买下了火车的其他票。  
女乘务员带着一位拿着急救包的同事回来了。  
“Wayne先生和他的…啊…朋友在一起，”年轻女人说道，藏不住她的兴奋之情，她的手中握着电话，想要偷偷的拍几张照片。  
Bruce可以想象这个女人脑中想什么。亿万富翁，花花公子Bruce Wayne，和一个年轻男子一起乘坐去弗罗里达的火车，打算来一场隐人耳目下流的，淫秽的私奔。  
这个想法让他好想吐。  
“他是我儿子，”他从紧咬的牙关里逼出一句话，不自觉的用看着性侵罪犯的眼神瞪着她。  
乘务员面色苍白的倒退一步。如果她可以，她会马上跑出这辆火车。最终她把手机放回了口袋。  
“我去……我去看看其他单间，”她喃喃道，有多快跑多快的逃了出去。  
“你受伤了吗，Wayne先生？”年长的女人问道。  
Bruce摇了摇头。“我很好，但是我儿子的头撞在了墙上，他昏迷了，”他抓住急救包，用一瓶水清洗了Jason脸上的血迹。“我觉得就是脑震荡，但我不能冒险。”  
年长的乘务员点了点头，看着他熟练的清洗Jason的伤口。  
“火车怎么了？”Bruce问道，一边用纱布按着Jason的前额。  
“铁轨完全被积雪覆盖了，Wayne先生。我恐怕这辆火车现在哪儿也去不了。”  
他递给Bruce一袋冰，他欣然接受。他又问了几个有关火车的问题，他们开到哪儿了，有没有其他人也受伤了（谢天谢地没有人）。他这边帮助Jason，还是需要联系Alfred，让蝙蝠机过来接他们，在这种暴风雪天气和环绕着树的情况下有点危险。  
“他多大了？”女人小心的问道。  
Bruce一边把冰块压在男孩儿的前额上，看了她一眼。“八月份就满十九岁了。”  
乘务员和善的笑了。“他让我想起了我的小男孩儿。请原谅我，Wayne先生。我不知道你有孩子。我从来不读杂志，我只是有些时候看一眼新闻，”她看向Jason。“他是你最大的孩子吗？”  
“第二个。”  
“希望你不介意我说的，他看起来真是个捣蛋鬼，”她笑了。  
Bruce点点头。Jason的伤口不再流血了，没有看起来那么糟糕。幸运的是，不需要缝针。  
“看来你控制的很好，Wayne先生，”她递给他袋子，里面有几条毯子。“如果你还需要什么，请叫人。乘务人员都不太远。”  
“谢谢你，”他回答道，抓紧了毯子。  
乘务员站起身看向Jason。“不客气。你们两个都要保暖。这会是漫长而又寒冷的一夜。”  
她离开了单间，安静的关上门，让他们独处。整个火车似乎都沉浸在寂静中，只有窗外凛冽的风声和Jason轻柔的呼吸声。  
Bruce坐在Jason的床边，从他满是冷汗的前额上撩起一缕黑发，在他抚摸着他的头发时听着那让人不舒服的寂静。  
Jason住在庄园时总是很讨厌安静。他可以滔滔不绝好几个小时，就算Bruce和Alfred谁都不理他。他可以把电视开到他能找到的最吵的频道，让音响发出震耳欲聋的音乐。在训练后，Bruce总是发现Jason用电视看乐队表演，有时候还特投入的跟着一起唱，一边假装他也在弹吉他。  
当Bruce是个孩子的时候，他满脑子都是找到谋杀他父母的凶手，尽可能快的完成高中课程。他没有时间交朋友，参加聚会或者玩儿。当他收养Dick时，Bruce根本不知道怎么抚养孩子。事实上，训练罗宾比解决青春期那堆事儿容易多了。除了成为罗宾，Dick只想成为全世界最棒的杂技演员，就跟他父母一样。然而Jason暗地里想要成为一个他在电视上还有收音机里听到的摇滚明星。  
当Bruce在他来到庄园后的第一个生日那天送给他一把电吉他时，Jason的眼睛差点因为开心从眼眶里跳出来了。他甚至从网上自学了怎么弹奏。  
Bruce一想起那见鬼的红色电吉他就笑了。每一次他们吵架，Jason就把他锁在自己的房间，弹最吵最愤怒的音乐。Bruce差点把那破玩意儿给摔了好阻止他。他的耳朵遭死罪了。  
有一次Jason在圣普里斯卡教堂的任务中不听他的命令把蝙蝠战车给炸了，他们大吵了一架。Bruce太生气了，他拒绝跟Jason说话，不带他去巡逻。与此同时，Jason的摇滚乐和愤怒的吉他声响彻整个庄园。  
在一周的冷战和吉他折磨后，Bruce从任务中回来，迎接他的是Jason愤怒的歌声和吉他声。  
“Sometimes, I hate, the life, I made/ Everything's wrong every time/ Pushing on I can't escape/ Everything that comes my way/ Is haunting me taking its sweet time.”  
“这是啥破玩意儿？”Bruce冲着淡定的准备着早餐的Alfred喊道，壁橱上的瓷器不停颤抖。  
“Don't wanna be rude but I have to/ Nothing's good about the hell you put me through/ I just need to look around/ See that life that has come unbound.”  
“我觉得这首歌应该叫‘Narcissist Cannibal’，Bruce老爷，”老管家淡定的说道。  
就在这时候，Jason唱着剩下的合声。“And you're so cynical, Narcissistic Cannibal/ Got to bring myself back from the dead.”  
Bruce从椅子上站起来，几步冲上台阶冲进少年的房间。  
“Jason Peter Todd！关上那玩意儿，你要是不关，我就给你从窗户撇出去！”  
Jason关上音乐，脸上挂着满意的笑容看着Bruce。在一周的噪音后，他终于逼着Bruce结束了冷战。  
“看来我赢啦，”他骄傲的说道。  
几个月后，Bruce安静的站在Jason乱糟糟的房间外面，他看着那本再也无法读下去的摊开的书，再也无法熟睡的还没有收拾的床铺和那把见鬼的吉他，脸上满是泪水。他差点抓起它。他想把它摔在墙上。Jason再也不会弹了，它也没有必要存在了。Bruce再也不想看见它。  
最终，Bruce不再碰Jason卧室里任何东西。他甚至没法看见它们。他是个懦夫，把一切都推给Alfred，让他把Jason的东西都扔掉，锁起房间，把所有照片和能让他想起他失去的男孩儿的东西都拿走。Alfred什么都没说，尽职的清空了Jason的房间还有庄园里Jason的每一条痕迹，除了他们照的Jason第一次穿皮外套的照片。Alfred把照片挂在庄园闲置的房间里，Bruce发现他一边擦拭着镜框，一边安静的哭泣着，他实在没有办法让他把照片也扔掉。好多年过后，Tim会在没人知道的时候去那个房间，和Jason的照片说说话。  
Jason作为红头罩回来的几周后，Bruce发现他的卧室门开着。床铺被整理了，他的书回到了架子上，那个该死的吉他靠着墙壁，就在Jason放在那儿的地方。Alfred从没扔掉它们。他把Jason的东西都藏了起来，现在又放了回去。无声请求着它们的所有者回来吧。  
每一次Jason回到庄园，他都不去他的房间。就算Joker用酸腐蚀了他的头盔使他不得不卧病在床，他都住在客卧。他再也没有拿起吉他。  
Bruce希望能再听到他演奏，就算是'Narcissistic Cannibal'。  
“诶哟……”  
年长男人低头看着Jason慢慢睁开眼睛，因为疼痛安静的眨了眨眼。他马上把手从他的头上拿开。  
“Jason？”  
“什么……？”Jason呻吟道，小心翼翼的摸着额头的割伤疼的嘶了一声。“诶哟！什么……砸到了我？”  
“别动，”Bruce警告道。  
Jason马上僵住了，他受过训练的身体下意识的准备战斗，双手马上去摸索背后的双枪。  
“什么东西……袭击了我们？”他一边问道，一边抓着手枪想要站起来。  
Bruce推着他的肩膀把他压下去。  
“放松。没人袭击我们，”男孩儿疑惑地看着他。“铁轨被积雪覆盖了。不是袭击。火车停车时你的头撞到了墙。”  
Jason眼神涣散的瞪着眼睛看着Bruce。“真的假的？我是这么撞到头的？”  
“躺下。你有脑震荡，”Bruce说道。  
Jason一只手遮着脸另一只手把枪放了回去。“反应太他妈慢……”  
他看着Jason躺下，Bruce差点告诉他，他的反应很快，没什么可惭愧的，相反的他保持了安静。他所说的话只会让Jason对他更生气，所以他决定什么都不说。  
他是个该死的懦夫。  
“所以……我们被困在这儿了，”男孩儿说道。  
“目前看来是的。”  
“你呼叫Alfred了吗？”  
Bruce摇了摇头。“还没有。我在等你醒来。另外，这种暴风雪天他们没法救咱们。对其他乘客来说也太危险了。我们得等一会儿。”  
“真棒……”  
Jason缩了缩身子摸了摸后背。很明显，他的肋骨也挫伤了。  
“感觉怎么样？恶心吗？”Bruce问道。  
Jason摇了摇头，左手还是捂着脸。“不恶心眼前也不模糊……就是头疼。你大衣上有血。”  
Bruce解开暗红色的旧大衣。“是你的血。你前额上有一道大伤口，”他看着Jason的伤口皱眉。“现在小一点了。半个小时前，它还在流血。”  
Jason茫然的摸了摸伤口，感觉到头发里有干掉的血。“我愈合的很快……估计身体里还有拉撒路池水的残留，我猜。”  
Bruce感觉到胳膊上的汗毛全都竖了起来。他曾经看见过死掉的Ra’s掉进拉撒路池中，然后尖叫着蹿了起来，眼睛发着绿光，充满了疯狂。每一次他去那个池水里泡过他就失去了一点人性，满是疯狂与残忍的归来。简直太可怕了。  
他不想去想，Jason也掉进过同一个池子里，用同样的方式归来，拉萨路池水在他的血管中奔腾。  
Bruce也许没有太控制住他的情绪，因为Jason看着他抬了抬眉毛。  
“如果你想知道，不。我不再狂暴了。我又很长一段时间都那样而且……就算现在我也不是很确定到底那一部分是池水的缘故哪一部分是我自己的原因。”  
“我知道，”Bruce回答道。  
那是真的。自从Jason作为红头罩第一次出现已经改变了很多，特别是在他离开哥谭后。有一部分的Bruce想着，希望着，他的疯狂是因为池水的缘故，但因为他不能确定，他决定还是保持安静。责怪池水要比承认Jason对他的憎恨简单得多。  
“我很抱歉……”他的声音那么安静，Bruce差点就没有听见，被窗外的风声掩盖。  
“因为什么？”  
Jason咬了咬下唇，坐在在床上，坐在Bruce旁边。  
“所有事情，”他回答道，看着膝盖上的双手。“要杀掉你，给Alfred寄Joker的头发，袭击Dick，捅了Tim，射Damian，”他一边说，一边抿着嘴唇，就好像每一个词都让他恶心。“我想让你们为了我的死亡付出代价，为了Joker还活着付出代价，为了……继续生活而付出代价。”  
Jason绻缩起两条腿靠着胸膛，就跟他过去还是罗宾时有事烦心时一样。他看起来这么年幼，Bruce的心弦刺痛。  
“Jason——”  
“让我说完。我现在就得说，不然我可能就在也没法说，”他打断道，还是没有看着Bruce。“当我回来时，脑中的一部分希望我能回到我离开时候的状态，但是你有了一个新的罗宾，Joker还活着。我觉得我的死一点意义都没有，我是这么容易被替代真的太伤我的心了。突然地，我不再是罗宾了。我只是个死而复生甚至精神失常的废物。他是个被抛弃的人。所以我要报复你们让你们都体会我的痛苦，”Jason叹了口气，头发落在眼睛上。“我不应该伤害孩子们。”  
Bruce抬起胳膊，差一点就要圈住Jason的肩膀，但他逼着自己不要碰他。他害怕Jason会再次打开他。  
“你那时候才十七岁，Jason。当时你自己就是个孩子，”Bruce说道，在他的眼中，Jason现在也是个孩子。“tim也没比你年轻多少。”  
“那不是借口，”Jason视线转开，看了窗外几秒。“她害怕我。”  
Bruce眨眨眼。“谁？”  
“Talia。”  
Bruce实在是想象不出来Talia害怕什么东西。他甚至亲眼看着他自己的父亲从池子里死而复生好几次。她不应该害怕一个她自己扔进池子里的孩子。  
“你是指什么？”  
Jason看向Bruce。  
“我记不清自己是怎么复活的了。我最初的记忆是从棺材里把自己刨出来，”Jason镇静的解释道，但Bruce知道这是他最可怕的回忆之一。“然后我记得池子，我从那里出来。在我停止尖叫后，Talia朝我走过来，微笑着向我保证我们会做一些伟大的事情，但当她靠近我时她就沉寂下来。她向后躲着，像看着一头准备扑过来的野兽一样瞪着我。”  
“Talia比别人都知道池水的影响，”Bruce试着解释。“她看见过他父亲在泡过池水后是怎么变得暴力的。也许她是在小心对待你。”  
Jason摇了摇头垂下眼睛。  
“在那之前她都非常冷静和满意，突然她就……害怕的看着我。震惊的看着我。不管她在我身上看到了什么，她都被吓到了。”  
Bruce不知道她是否能够原谅Talia。不止是因为她杀掉了他们的儿子，还因为她让Jason离开了他们。他很感激她让Jason死而复生，但她没有权利告诉他，他被替代了并且没有得到复仇。她本应该带着Jason回家让他们帮助他。相反的，她利用他接近蝙蝠侠。  
Bruce犹豫的贴近了Jason直到他们的肩膀几乎挨着。幸运的是，男孩儿没有让开，但他还是没有看向Bruce。  
“你知道我是孩子的时候遇到过Talia吗？”Jason问道。“在我成为罗宾之前。”  
Bruce挑了挑眉毛。“没有。你从没告诉过我……你怎么遇见的她？”  
“她在哥谭出现，就在谜语人被抓时。红头罩帮失去了首领正在找新老大，”Jason告诉他，一边把黑发从眼睛上掳开。  
“Chris，我在孩子时认识的人，告诉我红头罩帮正在招募新人所以他说我们应该加入。他去了他们的躲藏点，但我并不是很想加入一个犯罪组织。我就是那时候看见Talia被一帮混混袭击，而她把他们都揍翻了。她那么酷那么叼……我觉得我有点为她神魂颠倒。”  
Bruce点点头。很难不被Talia迷倒。“她在哥谭干什么？”  
“红头罩帮的新老大是Untitled。她来干掉他，”Jason解释道，提到了All Castle古老的不朽的敌人，在Jason复活后训练他的僧侣。“我和她一起去是因为我想要救Chris，但事情急转直下。她当时做了一些事想要解除Untitled的力量，但并不管用。我太焦虑了，只好自己来试试没想到成功了。那之后，整个红头罩帮解散了。我猜Talia和刺客联盟在那之后一直留意着我。在我死而复生后，我不知道自己是谁，也没有别的地方可去。然后Talia al Ghul告诉我你根本没有为我复仇，而我被替换掉忘记了，但她相信如果我和他一起走我有潜能成为一个伟大的人。所以我跟着她……最终她也背叛了我。”  
Bruce转向Jason，希望男孩儿能够面对他，但他没有这个运气。  
“她只是利用你，Jason。她想要你的能力而她想要接近我。是她错了，不是你，”Bruce坚定的告诉她。“她本应该带着你回家或者至少联系我。如果我知道你活着，我会亲自带你回家。我永远不会背叛你。”  
Jason现在看向Bruce，他的眼睛明亮却毫无生气。“你这么做了，Bruce。我回来想要杀掉你和你的鸟儿，你不得不和我战斗。你不得不背叛我保护你真正的盟友。这也是为什么当我最终离开时你告诉Tim永远不要跟我说话甚至接近我。”  
Bruce觉得心下一沉。当他离开时他告诉他的所有同盟离红头罩远点，因为他根本不知道Jason要干什么。  
“我想要保护他们。你失踪了好几个月，然后你突然离开了哥谭。我不知道你打算干什么，”他干巴巴的解释道。“这不是我要背叛你。我只是想保护他们。”  
Jason低下头。“从我手里保护他们。”  
Bruce张开嘴，Jason打断了他。  
“没关系的，Bruce。在我做了那一切后，你不需要向我解释。我明白的，”男孩儿环抱着膝盖靠着胸膛。温度那么低，Bruce都能看见他呼出的气息。“我体内的黑暗面……一直都存在。我试着摆脱它，做一个更好的人，但就是行不通。”  
“我们内心都有黑暗面，”Bruce柔和的说，但是Jason还是摇了摇头。  
“我知道我有什么地方不对头。我告诉自己我能够改变，但我只是搞糟一切。我做不对。所以大家都离开了我，他们都受够我了，”Jason声音哽咽，眼圈满是泪水。“我妈妈和爸爸……他们都不想要我。我试着成为一个好儿子，但我妈妈还是把我交给了Joker，”大颗的眼泪滚下他的面颊，他的头埋在手臂间。“最终，每个人都想让我离远点。我父母，你，其他罗宾，Talia……有一天，甚至是Roy也会意识到没有我他会更好。人们一直离开，我一定有哪里不对头。”  
“不，Jason！你没有错，”Bruce站起来面对着男孩儿。“你不完美，没人是十全十美的。你会犯错误，因为你是个人类，这没有错啊。你是个好儿子。你很坚强，还照顾你的母亲，本来应该是她照顾你。”  
Jason没有抬起头。他不看Bruce。  
“我毁了她的人生。她生孩子太年轻了，”他啜泣道。“我毁了她的未来还害她被杀了。我应该离开她。她没有我会更好。”  
Bruce紧握双拳。他绝对不会大声说出来，但他恨Catherine Todd，恨她这样对待Jason，他不应该有这样的母亲。  
“你才是值得更好的人生，Jason。任何拥有你的父母都会骄傲的。”  
“闭嘴…求你闭嘴吧…”  
Bruce没有闭嘴，这次不会。他靠近抓住Jason的肩膀，就算男孩儿想要挣脱他。  
“不！我不会让你再这么想自己！你不是个错误，Jason！”  
“你又关心什么？你也想要我消失！”Jason叫到，想要推开Bruce，用红肿的泪眼看着他。“你不想要我。你的人生已经有了各式各样的人。你不需要我！”  
“这跟需要你没关，是爱你啊！”Bruce更紧的抓着他。男孩儿睁大眼睛。“该死的上帝啊，Jason！你为什么看不到？我们是你的家人，我们想要你！我们爱你！我爱你！”  
Jason的下唇不住颤抖着，眼泪冲刷着脸颊。“停下……不要再说了……别撒谎了。最终只是会让我们更难受。我永远也不是你的儿子。”  
“你就是我的儿子啊。你一直都是，Jason。这一点不会改变。我永远不会停止爱你，就算我们彼此争斗。”  
“我不相信你。我不能相信……除了痛苦和失望我还给你带过什么？”他试着推开他。“放开我，Bruce。求你了。”  
Bruce用力抱着Jason让他靠在自己的胸膛上，紧紧抱着顽固的孩子。  
“我不是个好父亲。从来都不是。我总是伤害你。不管你为什么就是觉得自己应该离开，”Bruce靠着Jason的肩膀小声的说。“但我对你发誓，Jason。我所说的所有话，做的所有事都伤害了你，这不是因为我不爱你。”  
在最初被这突然的拥抱吓了一跳后，Jason再次挣扎起来。“停下来，Bruce！放开我！”  
“我是个懦夫，Jason，”Bruce说道，让男孩儿软软的靠在他怀里。“当面对你时，我选择了轻松的方法。今晚，我至少拿起了五次电话想要打给你，但我没有。我告诉自己你不在哥谭，你不会想来，但事实是我不想听到你说，你不想来这儿。”  
Jason听到他的前导师说话，放下了推拒的手臂，但他的身体还是僵硬的像石头。  
“同样的事情发生在肖像画时，”Bruce继续说道。“我想要大家一起照合影，但是你和我那时候不说话了。我甚至不知道你和Tim有在合作。所以我做了更轻松的事，我让你置身事外。我以为你不会想回家，不想在全家福上。我拒绝让我们有再次争吵的情形发生，因为看起来我做的所有事，说的所有话都在推开你。”  
Bruce可以感觉到Jason的心脏靠着他跳动着。他还是那么高，但他还是那个在街上发现的男孩儿，机警，害怕又孤单。总是等着他们告诉他离开。  
“我很抱歉，Jason。我想正确的对待你，给你空间，等着你自己回家，但我现在知道了，我所做的只是让你觉得自己不被需要。我也没有正确的做事。我不知道我在做什么。我不知道今晚跟着你是不是正确的，我只是知道我要找到你然后带你回家。”  
“你那么说只是因为你的罪恶感……”  
“我确实感觉到愧疚，没错。父母应该保护自己的孩子，而我没能。我以为如果我向你展示我信任你在我身旁战斗，已经足够……我不是想要你在面对其他罗宾……你的兄弟时感到自卑，”Bruce慢慢的摸着Jason的头，他僵硬得像一块木头，但没有推开他。他轻柔地抚摸着他的黑发。  
“我不是个好父亲，Jason。我可能还会犯更多的错误，但我不会停止去尝试的。我没法变成另外一个人。我只能尽最大努力做到最好。如果你给我机会，我真的非常想做你的父亲。”  
Jason的后背放松了一点。他紧紧地抿着嘴唇，努力咽回哽咽声。  
“我们还是会各种吵架的，”他呻吟道。  
Bruce笑了，继续抚摸着他的头发。“我知道啊。”  
“我还是会用枪的。”  
“我知道。”  
“我还是会再次让你失望的，”Jason呜咽着说到。“你绝对会后悔。”  
“绝对不会。我绝对不会后悔这样尝试的，Jason。我很高兴遇见了你。我很高兴你在这里，”Bruce的脸贴着Jason的前额。“我真的特别高兴你复活了，孩子。我真的特别，特别高兴。”  
话音刚落，Jason抬起胳膊回抱了Bruce，把头深深地埋在他的肩膀处哭泣着。

Jason  
他们抱了好长一会儿，紧紧的抱着对方胳膊酸疼。挺蠢的，但Jason不在乎。他哭得像个小孩子一样，把头埋在Bruce的肩膀上，闻到了他经常用的须后水的味道。  
也许几天后一切又都会变卦了，这一刻只会变成Jason脑海中想要忘记的一堆记忆中特糟糕的另一个记忆。但是，至少现在，他想要铭记这一刻直到永远，尽可能长的汲取Bruce怀抱的温暖。  
就好像他身体里的毒药流干了一般，只留给他疲惫和受伤的头疼，但还是感觉很好。  
今夜，唯有今夜，他们是真正的一对父子。  
他们坐在床上，Bruce用毯子裹住他俩。暖和又舒服，Jason情不自禁的放松了下来靠着Bruce，头靠着他的肩膀，年长的男人打电话给Alfred。  
在听到Bruce给Alfred解释发生了什么，给了他俩的坐标时，Jason闭上眼睛昏昏欲睡，放松的被裹在这个温暖的茧里。感觉真的很熟悉，就好像他们以前这么做过，但是Jason说什么都想不起来了。  
流鼻涕还有咳嗽。电视里放着电影，Bruce在换频道……  
当他睁开眼睛，Bruce带着微笑看着窗外。  
“睡吧。时间还早，”男人说道，手掌在Jason背后画着圈。  
Jason没有动，但他再一次看着Bruce的脸。“你为什么在笑？”  
Bruce的嘴角弧度更大了一点。  
“我在想你的吉他。”  
Jason挑起眉毛。所有那些惹Bruce发笑的事情里，不应该有他的电吉他。  
“你恨死我的吉他了，”他说道。“每次我弹吉他，你都叫它‘那把该死的吉他’然后说你要把它从窗户撇出去。”  
Bruce（实话实说的话）笑了。“你还怪我？你弹最吵，最暴躁的音乐。就好像你要召唤恶魔似的。”  
“那是重金属。你一点品味都没有，老家伙。”  
“至少我听的歌不会让人耳朵流血，”Bruce回答道，蓝眼睛看着Jason。“你还弹吗？”  
Jason耸了耸肩。“我好久不弹了……我实在不想弹。放弃这种幼稚的事情了。”  
“我懂你，”Bruce点点头，想起了他放弃的很多幼稚的事情。“可是，我还是想再听你弹。”  
Jason听到笑了。“是啊，对。Damian在那儿拉小提琴，我就跟他旁边弹科恩乐队。绝对震撼。”  
Bruce好像真的考虑了一下。“是啊，绝对的。”  
“别想那茬了，爸。”  
嘴边滑出这个单词，Jason僵住了，脸颊立马充血。他根本没过脑子，就说了这个词。都赖他的脑震荡，他看到Bruce的嘴唇勾出一个温暖又开心的笑容，所以他把自己的脸像一个困窘的小孩儿一样藏在了双臂之间。去他的吧！没人看。  
Bruce摸着他的头发回答道。“我知道，儿子。”  
蝙蝠机熟悉的引擎声打破了寂静落在火车上方。  
“我猜你的兄弟们都来了，”Bruce说。  
“终于来了！”  
特工37，红罗宾和罗宾走出座位稳稳当当的站在火车前。  
英雄们用各种蝙蝠飞机离开了，Bruce Wayne和Jason Todd悄然的从后门溜走了，以免被想要抓个哥谭亿万富翁大新闻的记者逮到。  
门外，Alfred在车旁耐心的的等着他们。  
“见到您安然无恙真是太好了，Bruce老爷，”老管家在看到Jason的伤口时冷淡的说道。  
“晚上好，Alfred，”年轻人挥挥手。  
“晚上好，Jason少爷。看见您回来真的很高兴。回家后我会马上治疗您的伤口。”  
“我很好，Alfred。”  
Alfred在他们坐进车内时摇了摇头。“我会自己判断的，少爷。”  
Jason叹了口气，但什么都没说。如果Alfred觉得他需要治疗，那就别跟他硬扛。  
“哦！还有Jason少爷，”Alfred和Jason从后视镜里对视着。“我很高兴您回家了，少爷。  
Jason垂下眼睛，不然他又要开始哭了。“谢谢你，Alfred。”  
Alfred把车停到庄园车库，门就打开了，一个黑发蓝眼的男孩儿向Jason走过来。  
“提宝，”Jason看见身前的弟弟打招呼。  
“你还好吗，Jason？”Tim问道，看见了他额头的伤口。  
“挺好。睡一晚上就好了。”  
Tim皱眉，看向他们的导师。“你和Bruce是……你俩谈了吗？”  
这一次，Jason揉了揉Tim的头发。“我们很好，老弟。你担心太多了。”  
Tim躲开他用手努力梳头发。  
“我得多想点，”少年说道。“我可是有世界上最顽固的大哥了。”  
Jason笑了。“我也爱你，Timmy。”  
Tim笑了，Dick和Damian也走进花园。  
“差不多你也该来了，Todd。”Damian说道，双手抱胸。这样看着挺吓人的，但他真的太可爱了。“你害我们一晚没得睡。”  
Jason拎着包走向他们。“见到你我也很高兴，Damian。”  
“Tt”  
Jason很惊讶的发现小罗宾没有骂他或者要他马上离开，但他觉得还是不要破坏氛围了。于是，他看向Dick，他正眼神温暖的看着他。  
“欢迎回来，Jase，”最年长的罗宾说道。“我很高兴看见你决定回来。”  
Jason耸耸肩。“嗯……不是庄园就是一辆冻死人的火车。我没什么选择。”  
Tim走进Dick，他一边笑着一边一手圈着Tim的肩膀，两人意味深长的对视了一眼。很明显，Dick和Tim在他和Bruce在火车上对峙时也有过一场谈话。  
“真的，你回来真的太好了，小翅膀，”Dick另一只手握着Jason的肩膀。  
“现在，所有的兄弟都回家了。我们终于聚齐了。”  
Jason翻了个白眼，但还是冲他笑了。  
“迪基鸟，你看了太多LifeTime电影了（LifeTime是美国一个女性电视台，主要放真人秀和《美女上错身》这种电视剧）。在你母性大发的抱我们之前快进去吧。”  
“这主意真棒，Jason少爷。咱们进去吧，”Alfred说道，他们走进温暖的庄园直奔厨房。“早餐很快就好。Bruce老爷和Jason少爷如果想的话，去换换干衣服吧。”  
Bruce和Jason点点头走上楼。Bruce走进房间，Jason注意到他的老卧室的门开着。慢慢的，他走进屋子发现床上有好多衣服。仔细看了看，他发现他们都是他现在的号码。  
Alfred……  
静静的，Jason关上门穿上了新衣服。把试衣服换下放进洗衣篮，他看见了他的旧吉他，靠在墙上，就跟他多年前放在那里一模一样。  
“见鬼的吉他……”他喃喃道，一手慢慢的握着琴头，感觉着那熟悉的重量。  
他走出卧室，发现Bruce正在楼梯边等着他，他看着Jason举了举吉他瞪大了蓝眼睛。  
“我警告过你，老爸！”Jason说道。  
Bruce笑了，一只手握着他的肩膀一起走进厨房。  
“嘿大家伙儿！老爹想听我弹。准备好人生大秀吧，”Jason朝空气挥了挥手里的吉他。“Damian，去拿你的小提琴！”  
令人惊讶的是，小男孩儿在Bruce和Alfred的愉悦目光下听了他哥哥们的话。  
很快，庄园又吵闹起来。  
The End


End file.
